


Daddy

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Laver Cup, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: 迪米在拉沃尔杯的玩笑让萨沙很烦躁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myomegaisblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myomegaisblind/gifts).



天才少年亚历山大兹维列夫的大脑已经完全掉线，他呆呆地用袖子抹了把被亲得发麻的嘴，结果被他最爱的小红手表狠狠硌到了嘴唇。他疼得把眉毛挤成一团，面前的男人对此露出一个意味深长的微笑。

很多时候事情变得很快。

两个小时前萨沙还安分守己地把大长腿交叠着坐在凳子上，强迫自己做乖巧状听世界第三和第二不遗余力地商业互吹，甚至忍受了ATP首席自恋狂格里戈尔迪米特洛夫在旁边瞪着眼撅着嘴换了826种不同的表情疯狂自拍。

“萨沙，看这里！”他不耐烦地扭过头，迪米一脸坏笑地把手机摄像头对准了他，手腕子上光彩夺目的梵克雅宝四叶草闪瞎了他的眼。

萨沙翻了个白眼躲开镜头，“你的手机内存还没被自拍照塞爆还真是个奇迹。”

保加利亚人压低的笑声开始变得欠揍，他故意扫了眼正面向观众光芒万丈的罗杰，“还在生气呀？你爹地更喜欢在ins发和我的自拍又不是我的错——”

萨沙从背后里狠狠掐在他腰上的手让保加利亚人痛苦地嗷了一声闭上了嘴。萨沙强颜欢笑地偷看了一眼台下的一大片相机镜头，只希望他不耐烦的表情没被拍到。

迪米特洛夫讨厌起来是真的很讨厌。他只是在刚到芝加哥拍集体照那天手足无措地跟在罗杰身后防止自己出丑，迪米就故作神秘地凑过来用响彻云霄的声音问他：“萨沙你怎么黏在罗杰身上了！罗杰现在是你爹地吗？”于是参加拉沃尔杯的球员瞬间全都知道了这个爹地笑话，除了被挤在远处记者堆里的罗杰本人。在过去的两天时间里，以迪米查迪和迭戈等人为首的话痨人士每隔五分钟就来跑用“萨沙你爹地呢”“萨沙你没有合适的袜子配皮鞋为啥不找你爹地借”“萨沙不会打领结就找你爹地帮忙嘛”之类的垃圾话轰炸他，说得他一会儿脸红一会儿炸毛；而没有和他开爹地玩笑的大卫和尼克每天用奇怪的眼神审视他，仿佛他当众摸了罗杰的屁股或者扒了罗杰的衣服。

萨沙如坐针毡。

如果逼着萨沙扪心自问，他并不讨厌这个笑话，甚至还暗搓搓地有点喜欢——罗杰和daddy这个词连在一起，让他脑子里马上出现了很多奇怪的不宜透露的想法，想着想着会忽然从额头红到前胸那种——所以这又让他吓得要命，他害怕这个又温馨又变态的笑话被罗杰知道，更害怕自己对罗杰不可告人的想法表现得太过明显。

他一边盯着罗杰被定制西装包覆得完美无缺的背影，一边拧着眉头绞着手指惴惴不安，迪米没安好心地对他发出怪笑，火上浇油地小声赞美着“你爹地的屁股真好看”。萨沙恶狠狠地瞪了眼保加利亚人，如果不是被这么多镜头对着，萨沙发誓他一定会马上大声辱骂迪米。可惜骂人的话还没组织完，他就没出息地跟着迪米的视线去检阅罗杰的屁股——确实好看。大腿也好看。他上上下下地看个没完，在心里默默把“萨沙最爱的男人”名单里罗杰的名字调整到了哥哥米沙的前面。

“萨沙！”查迪猛的一嗓子把他吓得差点从高脚凳上摔下来，迪米一直压抑的怪笑声变成了尖声狂笑，他这才发现台上的活动已经结束了。

“萨沙已经走火入魔了，”迪米手贱地去揉他的一头卷发，被他一巴掌拍开，“走吧去喝点香槟清醒一下。”

“啊？你明天日场第一场还喝酒？”萨沙说完就后悔了，这听起来一点都不酷。果然迪米和查迪笑得差点把屋顶掀了，迭戈也搂着对他来说像埃菲尔铁塔一样高耸入云的约翰凑过来称赞道：“罗杰果然教子有方！”

这就是为什么萨沙的脑子现在基本停转了。一开始迪米拿着香槟杯子不肯递给他，边躲边大声嚷嚷着“你这个年纪喝酒不合法”，还四处张望着扬言要找萨沙的“合法监护人”检查身份证。萨沙大声攻击着迪米的皮靴并抢走了查迪的杯子做无畏状一口气灌了下去，一是为了证明自己能喝，二是怕这群疯子真的把罗杰找来。一顿互相言语攻击后变成了萨沙一杯杯喝掉迪米等人轮番递过来的香槟，并言辞恶毒地逐个攻击着巡回赛同行们，直到最后他骂着骂着感觉说话都不顺溜了，那群没心没肺的队友/对手才慌慌张张地把桌上的空酒杯往侍应生的盘子里搬运。

“？”萨沙靠在椅背上嫌弃地看着手忙脚乱的那群人，迪米忽然眨巴着狗狗眼露出他的招牌无辜微笑，查迪假装什么也没发生地挠着头，迭戈甚至搂着他的大个子队友飞快地跑了。他还隐约看到远处的尼克露出一个不怀好意的坏笑，大卫情绪稳定地站在一边抱着手臂看热闹。迪米对他疯狂地使了几个眼色，眉毛差点飞进鬓角，见到萨沙毫无反应又开始对他快速小幅度地扬下巴，萨沙忍不住笑出了声：“你这样真的很像哈士奇。”

迪米愣了一下捶了一把他的肩膀，小声指责：“萨沙你怎么这么没用！天地良心我只给你递了两杯！”

“迪米特洛夫！你搞什么鬼……”萨沙懒洋洋地伸出长腿踢了迪米一脚，感觉有点使不上力，于是他傻笑了一下把腿就这样敞着摊在那里。至于为什么笑他也不太清楚，但是他有点停不下来。

“萨沙！”迪米有点着急，他压低了声音，“你清醒一点！罗杰来了！”

“你说我爹地？”萨沙傻笑着，有点控制不住音量，“他不是一直都在吗，大家都想看他……”

迪米捂着脸从牙缝里挤出一句“他就在你背后”然后拔腿就跑，那双沉甸甸的靴子丝毫没有影响到他的速度，他一阵风似的消失了，还带走了查迪和远处观望的尼克。

萨沙眨了眨眼睛，还没反应过来“他”指的是谁，一只温暖的手已经摸上了他的头，揉了揉他一头丰茂的卷毛。他懒得回头看，直接把头顺势往靠背上一倒，仰着头看到了罗杰的脸。罗杰的脸色不太好看，他俯视着自己却没有笑，瞳孔在半明半暗的光线里颜色非常深。一般情况下萨沙会笑容得体地和罗杰打个招呼，但这次他鬼使神差地把脑袋在仰在罗杰的手掌里蹭了蹭，露出一个更大的傻笑。他发现对方没有要开口的意思，于是发挥他引以为傲的高情商打破了沉默：“嗨罗杰，你这样穿真好看。”他仰着头发现对方还是没有反应，真诚地补充道：“领结打得也挺正的。”

罗杰紧绷的嘴角好像稍微松弛了点，他看了一眼萨沙领口马上要起飞的领结，“谁给你打的领结？”

萨沙认真地思考了一下，想起宴会开始前查迪在他脖子上瞎鼓捣了十分钟，其中九分钟都在开那个爹地玩笑，剩下一分钟在赞美自己的手艺真好。然后他一照镜子领结左边飞在天上，右边掉在海沟里。“查迪，还有…那个谁…？”他咬着嘴唇，诺瓦克的脸浮现在他脑子里，但他忽然想不起名字了。他把手举在半空中做出拍球的姿势，“就那个发球要先拍五年的。”

罗杰脸上终于浮现出了笑意。“说话注意点小男孩，”他拽了拽那头长长的金色卷发，“再这样你迟早得罪人。”

萨沙把头靠在那只手里眯着眼给出一个真男人的凝视，像只打瞌睡的长毛猫，“我不是小男孩，我是成熟男人。随便，我他妈才不介意会不会得罪人……”他大放着厥词感觉自己男人味爆棚了。  
罗杰皱了皱眉头，“你被灌了多少酒？”

“不啊都是我自己喝的，”萨沙得意地掰着手指，“七八杯？基本都是从迪米那抢的。”他觉得自己可能出现了幻听，不然没道理听到迪米的声音骂了句妈的。  
罗杰的眉毛皱成了一团。

萨沙忽然笑出声，“你这样皱眉真的挺像个苦大仇深的老父亲的。”他想了一下，“有点像米沙。”

那只玩弄着他头发的手忽然用力抓了一把，让萨沙抽了一口气，“需要我提醒你运动员不能由着性子喝酒吗？”

“那你干嘛代言那个酒啊！还挺好喝的。”萨沙理直气壮，“哦对了，你能不能走到我前面，我这样仰着头脖子酸死了。”

“……”被一句话顶回去的罗杰还是绕到了前面，那两条长腿还一左一右大敞着摊在地上，给他足够的空间站进去。“…腿不要分这么开。”

萨沙哦了一声立刻把腿收起来，把他夹在了中间。

这一瞬间罗杰终于明白了为什么当年巡回赛上如清风般温柔的胡安会在当了萨沙的教练之后变得像个一点就爆的炸药包。21岁的小男生脑袋还靠在椅背上，蓝绿色的眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他，嘴唇上挂着恶作剧的满足微笑，脸颊上染着恬不知耻的粉红色。罗杰叹了口气，弯下腰撑着椅背把脸凑到那张得意的脸前，满意地看到萨沙的眼睛慌张地眨了几下，整个人紧张地往后靠。“萨沙，你真的很不守规矩。我该给你找个监护人吗？”他扯下萨沙的领结，丝质布料皱巴巴地被扔在地上。

萨沙紧张地抓着裤子上的布料，眨巴着眼服软地露出了讨好的笑容，这招在他哥那里很管用。“不了吧，我再也不喝多了——我发誓。”他看了一眼那双近在咫尺的棕色眼睛，迪米那套爹地的下流玩笑又在他脑子里疯狂打转，让他心跳飙到了120。他的手摁在罗杰的肋部轻轻往外推，罗杰的香水味带着体温往他脸上扑，刚才摄入的酒精又让他脑子不太灵光，指不定等一下就要做出什么让自己悔恨终生的事情。

“你刚才叫我什么？”罗杰的手开始解他的领扣，萨沙瞪大了眼睛，他吓得要死又兴奋得不得了，酒意来得快去得也快已经退了一大半，他紧张地吞咽，罗杰的眼神落在他的喉结上。解开两颗扣子的手追问地拍了拍他的脸。

“我刚才叫你……罗杰。”萨沙的坦诚一如既往的感人。

“不是这个，迪米在这里的时候你是怎么叫我的？”温热的气息洒在他下巴上，萨沙差点把罗杰的衬衫抓破。他看着那双深色的眼睛，嘴唇张开又合上，还是觉得那个词说不出口。于是他决定声东击西破罐子破摔，抓住手里那块衬衫把罗杰拉了过来，亲上了他的嘴唇。

罗杰吻起来的感觉和他想象的很不一样，毕竟他从小到大也就亲过两个姑娘——“萨沙你在想什么，这个时候要好好表现啊！”他一边在内心对自己怒吼，一边更加努力地讨好着那两片温暖的嘴唇，奈何吻技有限脑子也很乱，干巴巴地亲了半天把对面的人亲笑了。

萨沙沮丧地别开头准备开始谢罪，却被抓住了后颈摁回来，嘴唇被轻轻咬住——温暖的舌头舔过他的嘴唇，然后挤进牙关，撩拨着他的舌尖，让他在意外和愉悦下哼出了声。罗杰的牙齿轻咬着他的嘴唇，指尖慢慢卷着他后颈细软的卷发，萨沙忍不住颤抖起来，他不满足地抓紧了手里柔软的衬衫布料，凌乱又热情地回吻。

罗杰停下这个吻的时候萨沙已经喘得像跑了个五公里，天才少年亚历山大兹维列夫的大脑现已宣告完全掉线，他呆呆地用袖子抹了把被亲得发麻的嘴，结果被他最爱的小红手表狠狠硌到了嘴唇。他疼得把眉毛挤成一团，面前的男人对此露出一个意味深长的微笑。“现在想起来了吗？”

萨沙脸红得像个番茄，憋了半天从喉咙里挤出模模糊糊的一声daddy，然后把手挂在罗杰脖子上凑过来索吻。

罗杰摁住他的额头，“听不见。”

“Daddy！”萨沙豁出去地喊了一声，背后隐约传来一阵小小的骚动——萨沙觉得如果不是自己疯了，就是迪米那群人不要狗命了。

罗杰终于露出了一贯的温暖笑容，他敷衍地在萨沙的嘴唇上亲了一下，亲出啧的一声，“乖，现在回去睡觉。”

“？？！！”萨沙瞪着眼睛不肯松手。

罗杰的眼神毫无动摇。

“再亲一下吧……”萨沙再次使出狗狗眼绝技。

罗杰只是帮他拉平了衬衫。“想要的东西要努力争取才会有的，好好打球不许崩盘做得到吗？”

“知道了，”萨沙撅着嘴非常委屈，同时又很想笑。罗杰看起来真的像个好爹，提的要求都这么低，天才少年兹维列夫怎么会在表演赛——不是，在巡回赛崩盘。他得意地想着，盘算着该要什么奖励。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn警告  
> 插播音乐推荐：配合《Skin Tight》 by Niykee Heaton食用更佳

作为一个常年孤身征战ATP的血气方刚单身狗（只会发狗粮的米沙不算同伴），萨沙对自己解决生理需求的事习以为常得心应手。但是这次他浑身瘫软趴在枕头里喘息时候，简直羞耻得想把头塞进床垫里。

一小时前他假装不胜酒力连拉带扯地趴在罗杰肩膀上诓骗到一个被送回房间的待遇，又假装不经意地摸了好几把罗杰的屁股，被扔进房间前还支着门把伸着脖子索吻，最后被罗杰捏了把脸了事。他很累，头也有点晕，但是脑子里锣鼓喧天全是刚才的吻，然后开始想更多——他知道嘴唇和舌头可以做出很多美妙的事情，但不知道只是想想就能兴奋成这样。他的手不受控地滑下去开始解决自己的欲望，侧过脸埋在被随手扔在床上的外套上，上面还残留着罗杰的味道——他闭上眼睛，脑海里全是罗杰轻轻抓住他头发的手指，亲吻他的温暖的嘴唇，让他热血沸腾的灵活的舌头，在黑暗中闪烁的棕色眼睛，啊，还有自己那句daddy——他甚至没有坚持多久就被这些想法推到顶峰。

“完了完了，你完了萨沙，”他在脑子里对自己长吁短叹，感觉自己一下子老了16岁。

“那就和罗杰一样大了。”他随即又中了邪一样小声嘟囔着，露出一个傻笑。

“我就说你完了！！！”

萨沙被那声怒吼吓得从枕头上滑下来差点闪了腰，随后一阵砸门声让他稍微恢复了日常状态——随时准备大放厥词开骂的那种状态。他抿着嘴暗暗发誓自己一定会把门口的智障骂到生活不能自理。他提上裤子用力甩开门，门口的迪米正准备把砸门工具从拳头换成夺命连环腿，最终运动员的反应速度避免了一场惨案的发生，迪米猛地收回腿在地上劈了半个叉。

“哇，我以前还真不知道你会演杂技，”萨沙抱着手臂无情地讽刺着，“但你也不至于大半夜的跑到我门口表演吧？”

迪米优雅地扶着门框站起来，浓眉再次挑进了发际线。“萨沙，我没想到你是个造谣精！我有灌你七八杯酒吗？我就给了你两杯，剩下的都是迭戈给的！”保加利亚帅哥压低声音指控着，手指比了个2，抢镜的卡地亚戒指在走廊的灯光下熠熠生辉。

“哦，我没看到迭戈。”萨沙歪着头想了一下，好像那些杯子确实都是从下往上举过来给他的。长得高不低头看不见低于170cm的人真的挺麻烦的。

迪米一拳捶在他肩膀上把他推出去一米远，“你欠我一个道歉！！”

“但是你是怎么知道我说酒都是你给的？”萨沙反应了两秒钟忽然抓住了重点，“你在我身上装窃听器了？”

迪米一脸愤怒和委屈马上褪去了一半，“额，那个我刚才在电梯里遇到了罗杰，他告诉我的。”萨沙怀疑的眼神太有穿透力，迪米心虚地揉了揉膝盖，“快请我进去坐坐，为了保护你我膝盖差点碎。”话还没说完就径自走进来一屁股陷进沙发里。

“你应该感谢我，我再晚一秒钟开门你就要被酒店保安抓走。”萨沙冷冰冰地在迪米对面的床沿坐下。

“感谢个屁，罗杰刚才竟然威胁我下次不让我来晚宴了！都是你一天到晚的胡说八道！”迪米一脸心碎地朝萨沙扔了只拖鞋。

萨沙把拖鞋扔回去，嘴还是停不下来，“不让你去有问题吗，你一进晚宴大厅所有人都以为是珠宝发布会男模跑错片场了。”

迪米难以置信地盯着萨沙，“罗杰才亲你一下你就满口维护他了？以后怎么办？”

萨沙咣一下坐直，一条长腿已经向迪米飞了出去，“你果然在偷看！”

这次迪米的防守做得不错，他一把抓住了萨沙的脚踝把他掀翻在床，萨沙飞起另一条腿踹到保加利亚人的大腿上，踢得他嗷一声余音回荡在整层楼的走廊上久久不能散去。

“哇你们在干嘛呢？？”尼克幸灾乐祸声音从门口传来，萨沙看都没看就对门口方向比了个中指，倒是迪米松开了手揉着腿退开来，热情地向门口招呼着：“罗杰！你怎么来了？”

萨沙闻言瞬间从床上弹起来，迅速把快掉到大腿根的短裤裤管扯回原位，露出甜蜜而无辜的笑容。

罗杰的脸色比刚才在晚宴大厅时候还难看，他似笑非笑地看了萨沙一眼，手插进口袋里。他还穿着礼服，领结已经取下来，衬衫领口松松地敞开着，走廊里暖色的灯光给他的肩线镀上一层金色的边。萨沙一时间看呆了。

“我来看看萨沙好点没有，”罗杰的视线把萨沙上上下下检阅了一遍，“头还晕吗？”

“萨沙看起来都能去练体操，柔韧性真的好啊完全看不出刚酗酒的样子！”尼克抢先赞叹道，一句话戳中在场所有人雷区的能力连语言大师萨沙本人都惊为天人。罗杰的嘴唇绷成了一条线，而迪米已经在琢磨应该从哪条路线逃走。

“咳，”萨沙揉着头，“好多了——”

罗杰盯着他笑了一下，“我也觉得你好多了。”

“！但是头还是有点晕的！”萨沙眯着眼睛快速纠正，尼克靠在门框上翻了个大白眼。

“那就早点睡觉，我告诉过你的，对吗？”

罗杰的鼻音有点重，那双棕色的眼睛看进他的眼睛又让他开始浮想联翩，萨沙紧张地捏着T恤，不情不愿地挤出句是的，然后又嘟囔着：“但是我渴死了……”撒娇的话还没说完，尼克啪一下把手里的水瓶扔给他，“喝吧大兄弟！”

萨沙抓着水瓶看着面带笑意转身离开的罗杰，只想把那瓶冰水摔在尼克脸上。

“这么说可能会有点唐突，”迪米在他旁边吸了吸鼻子，“但是你房间闻起来好奇怪，有点像——”

萨沙吓得一把抓住迪米的衬衫把他推了出去，门差点摔在了保加利亚人引以为豪的鼻子上。

此时此刻他是如此讨厌网球运动变成了团体项目。

***

第二天一早萨沙顶着一头乱发出现在餐厅时罗杰已经吃完了，他和查迪笑容满面地用法语边聊天边往外走，路过萨沙路时问了他感觉好点没，然后反手在他后腰上拍了一把。萨沙像个巨型兔子一样一路蹦蹦跳跳地拿一大桌子吃的，还成功在约翰和凯文的身高掩护下避开了在餐厅另一头晃来晃去的迪米。

一大早所有事情都如此顺利，萨沙也没有想到到达赛场后情势会急转直下。迪米单打时候他亲亲热热地贴着罗杰坐下，罗杰却心无旁骛地看着比赛，一会儿蹦起来庆祝一会儿坐下长吁短叹宛如在看巴塞尔踢欧冠。萨沙努力配合地蹦了几下，有一次甚至“无意中”在落下时坐到了罗杰的一条大腿上，而瑞士人却丝毫不受干扰地目不转睛盯着球场，萨沙尴尬地挪回来，半条大腿差点陷进两个沙发连接的缝隙里。情商高如亚历山大兹维列夫，自然是马上就把不开心挂在了脸上。而罗杰此时开始专心致志地和诺瓦克讨论比赛，正手反手平击切削的说个没完，导致萨沙一度以为自己置身于他亲爹和伦德尔之间。一开始他还能盯着罗杰晒成性感金棕色的后颈和后脑勺上丰茂的深棕色卷发出神——罗杰的头发亮闪闪，带点甜香的薄荷味又真的好闻——但很快他开始不耐烦，整个人瘫在了沙发里。他靠在沙发上差点把长腿伸到了罗杰膝盖上，及时调整心态充满自信地认为罗杰肯定很快会开始注意他，毕竟他可是罗杰亲过的小男孩。

事情的结局非常打脸。萨沙百无聊赖地玩着脖子上的一大堆项链，听了一小时世界第二和第三的网球课程，直到迪米比完赛了他俩还没说完。萨沙心中的怒火越窜越高。对此一无所知的迪米一回来就开始大呼小叫地看第二场单打，看到激动的时候整个人差点缠在罗杰身上。萨沙觉得自己需要马上抓个人骂一顿。

如果说日场的罗杰让萨沙抓狂，夜场的罗杰简直令他窒息。罗杰整个晚上没有正眼看过他，他甚至讨好地递给罗杰一瓶水、两包坚果、五根能量棒，只是被拿过去一口气喝光/吃完，甚至没有像往常一样给他一个特别温暖的笑容，吃饱喝足居然拍拍屁股就上场双打了。萨沙沮丧得像被抢了狗零食的Lovik。他缩在沙发的一角，恶狠狠地盯着罗杰在球场上和诺瓦克搂搂抱抱地激情庆祝，准备默默气死自己。他啃着手指直勾勾地看着比赛——准确来说是看着罗杰，足智多谋的脑子里翻来覆去地胡思乱想。想了一整盘后萨沙一拍大腿幡然醒悟，或许罗杰根本就也是喝多了才会亲他，所以才故意躲着他，希望他忘记这件事。

沉默了将近一小时的小男孩腾地跳起来，把旁边的博格吓了一跳。白发苍苍的网坛传奇担忧地看着他：“孩子，你还好吗？”萨沙眼含热泪呆立了整整一分钟，内心狂吼“萨沙冷静别出丑”才控制住了自己冲到球场上抓住罗杰大喊大叫的冲动。他颤颤巍巍地又瘫回到沙发里，再次沮丧到了极致，比今年澳网被韩国人翻盘、在决胜盘里吃鸭蛋还沮丧的那种。

原本存在感十足的金发小美男在第一天的比赛里失去了大家的关注。他安静地沉浸在遇人不淑的悲痛中，迪米甚至得以把玩了五分钟他的金发而且没有被言语攻击。最后罗杰在满足了粉丝、赞助商、媒体的所有需求后回到空无一人的更衣室，意外地在更衣室门口的转角沙发上发现了缩成一团的萨沙。

身高腿长的巨型小男孩窝在沙发里，一头乱毛埋在膝盖上，霸占了半个沙发。罗杰走过去贴着他坐下，沙发的下陷让萨沙抬头看了一眼，然后灵巧地躲开了罗杰要放在他头上的手，那只手顺势要往他大腿上放，被严肃地拍开。

吃了闭门羹的罗杰笑了出来，举起双手表示不会再轻举妄动，“哇，你得告诉我怎么了。”萨沙瞪了他一眼抱着手臂不说话，这非常困难，因为他已经利用一整个晚上的时间组织好了措辞激烈的长篇控诉，不说出来真的很浪费。

罗杰侧着头耐心地等他开口，盯着他的棕色眼睛里笑意越来越浓。罗杰的大腿贴在他腿上，肩膀轻轻蹭过他的肩膀，温暖的体温和那股淡淡的薄荷味再次让萨沙开始走神，准备好的台词已经忘了一多半。“兹维列夫你可真没出息！”他在心里对自己咆哮，为了避免绷不住严肃脸，整个人往下一滑坐到了地毯上，留给罗杰一个炸毛的头顶。这个时间点的更衣室安静得空气都凝滞，直到一阵奇怪的咕噜声打破了宁静——萨沙饿了一晚上的肚子忽然大声抗议起来，声音之大让他尴尬到嗷了一声把脸埋进大腿。好不容易塑造出的冷艳形象瞬间崩毁，萨沙简直想再往下陷一层直达地下室。

罗杰在他背后压抑的笑声让萨沙转过身准备马上开骂，结果罗杰从外套口袋里掏出来一块巧克力递到了他面前。萨沙金发一甩表示不吃，瑞士人服务到家地撕开了包装纸准备送到他嘴边，但是那块巧克力不争气地软趴趴倒下来，还流出来了一点沾在了手指上。

整个晚上苦大仇深的萨沙第一次笑了出来。他嫌弃地看着罗杰，“谁会把巧克力放在衣服口袋里啊！”

“从查迪那顺的，不想被他发现，”偷了队友巧克力的罗杰笑得心安理得，“真的很好吃，你应该尝尝。”

“我才不吃。”萨沙更加嫌弃地别过头，罗杰借助居高临下的地理位置优势穷追不舍，抹了他一脸巧克力。

“嗷好恶心！“萨沙嚷嚷着，下意识地舔掉嘴角沾着的巧克力——真的很好吃。明天一定要找查迪要一点，萨沙一边盘算着一边用手抹掉脸上黏糊糊的巧克力，从罗杰惊天动地的笑声里判断出自己可能已经变成了大花脸。他举着沾满巧克力的手往罗杰的外套上招呼，被抓住了手腕，为老不尊的瑞士人喊着“停战”，又从另一个口袋里掏出一块手帕（这年头竟然还有人用手帕）晃了晃。

“过来，”罗杰捏着手帕认真地盯着他的嘴角，“你嘴角还有点没擦掉。”萨沙蜷着长腿在地毯上犹豫了一下，他心里还很不爽，准备好的长篇大论一句都没骂出来，但现在已经有了准备和罗杰议和的念头，这真的很不像自己。要知道两个月前他听了西西帕斯的新发后可是不重样地骂了两个小时没停，最后拉黑了WhatsApp才算完，而西西帕斯可没有玩弄他的感情。萨沙倔强地努力伸舌头去舔，结果舌头酸了还没够着，最终妥协地把脑袋伸到了始作俑者的膝盖上。

罗杰俯下身，他还没来得及看清那双棕色眼睛里的笑意，洁白的手帕就晃过来遮住了视线，然后温暖的触感落在了嘴角——瑞士人的嘴唇轻轻在他唇边啄了一下，舌尖舔过敏感的皮肤。萨沙倒抽一口气想要逃走，奈何两条长腿跪坐在地上退无可退，罗杰厚颜无耻地舔吻着他的嘴角，手帕的布料痒痒的蹭过他的脸颊，萨沙的胃里像有一群蝴蝶同时抖动翅膀，他忍不住撇过头想要一个实质的吻——然而罗杰躲开了，笑容意味不明地看着他。

萨沙恼羞成怒地准备发脾气，罗杰抢先一步把剩下的半块巧克力塞进他嘴里把话堵了回去。萨沙一边吞着丝滑的巧克力一边快气炸了。

“萨沙，你得告诉我你为什么生气，”罗杰伸手顺了顺他的头发，把手指上的巧克力全都蹭到了那头乱糟糟的金发里，“不然我怎么补偿你呢？”

忙着吃巧克力的小男孩脸腾一下红了，罗杰的措辞正儿八经又别有用心，让他浮想联翩地开始思考应该索赔什么。最终他保持了一丝矜持，严肃认真地开始教育童年偶像：“你不能这样，喝了酒随便亲别人，然后又装作什么都没有发生。”

“很抱歉让你觉得我是‘随便地’亲你，”瑞士人的脸又凑了过来，“但我绝对没有要假装什么都没有发生，而且其实我也可以很认真。”萨沙头一甩准备大放厥词，这次被结结实实地吻住了嘴唇。“骗子”只说出了半个音节就被罗杰吞下，火热的舌尖描摹着他的唇形，充满情欲地舔过口腔内壁纠缠他的舌头，不等他犹犹豫豫地回吻，牙齿已经轻轻咬住了萨沙轻颤的下唇，让他痛苦又难耐地闷哼出来。平时对每个人都温柔体贴的瑞士人粗暴地蹂躏他的嘴唇，很可能已经留下了齿痕，萨沙喘息着仰着头捧住了瑞士人的脸，不知道自己想要推开他还是把他拉得更近，手指上的巧克力弄得到处都是。

“过来，”罗杰的手捏着他的腰把他往上拉，萨沙跪坐了太久的腿已经发麻，被半扶半拽地拉着坐到了罗杰的大腿上。

“现在是要怎样，”21岁的小男孩努力地找到呼吸的节奏，嘴硬一如既往，“认真地亲完然后走人吗？”

“得看你清不清醒了，你喝酒了吗？”

“当然没有！”萨沙居高临下地瞪进那双棕色的眼睛。

棕色的眼睛染上浓郁的笑意，“那就好，”罗杰低声笑着凑过来，萨沙的睫毛颤抖着闭上眼睛准备迎接又一个火辣的湿吻，这次他一定不会再晕头转向。然而这次罗杰只在他半张的嘴唇上啃了一口就咬上了他的颈侧，毫不客气地用力吮吸着。萨沙疼得几乎叫出声，但温暖的舌尖在敏感的皮肤上轻轻舔舐着缓解尖锐的痛感，他抗议地哼着向外拽那头深棕的卷发，仰着头想要躲开却暴露出了更多裸露的皮肤，罗杰很快找到了一个新的点，舔吻和轻咬从疼痛变成愉悦让他忍不住轻轻颤抖。

湿热的唇舌让他被情欲夹裹着浑身发烫，羞耻地在罗杰的大腿上轻轻扭动着臀部。萨沙的手指紧紧抓住罗杰的外套，努力咽下马上要脱口而出的呻吟。罗杰的手拒绝放过他，把他的外套连着T恤往上推，手掌顺势摸上了他的腰侧和腹肌，大拇指在结实的小腹上轻轻打圈，电流般的欲望和快感打过他的脊椎，细碎的呻吟从微张的嘴唇里溢出，他羞耻地把脸埋进了罗杰的颈窝，控制不住的呻吟夹在滚烫的喘息里洒进罗杰的领口。瑞士人没安好心地咬住了他的耳垂，“我还以为你是个话多的孩子，怎么不说话了？”捏在腰侧的手转移到他不安分的屁股上捏了一把，萨沙差点跳起来，马上被抓住大腿往前拉了一把，现在他的一条长腿缠在罗杰腰上，两人的下身紧紧贴在一起，罗杰捏在他臀瓣上的手引导他前后挺动着，甜蜜的触感简直要了他的命。

“你得告诉我你想要什么，”那只在他小腹上点火的手慢慢往下滑，隔着内裤绵软的布料慷慨地包裹住他硬得发痛的性器轻轻揉按，却忽然停下来不肯让他得到满足。萨沙的声音埋在罗杰领子里模模糊糊的非常委屈，“我……妈的！我讨厌你！”颤颤巍巍的声音基本没有说服力。

“知道了，但你还是没说想要什么。你不说我怎么知道要做什么呢？”无耻的瑞士人轻轻咬了一口他的腮帮，萨沙呻吟着决定把他从“萨沙最爱的男人”清单里除名，他作弊地挺动着腰顶进那只温暖的手掌里，被按在他臀部的手狠狠打了一巴掌。

“嗷！你居然打我！……变态！”萨沙被那一巴掌刺激得眼角挂上了生理性涌出的泪水，他豁出去地大喊大叫，“摸我！快点！”

那只手扒下他的裤子给了他一次结结实实的撸动，再也保持不了姿态的萨沙搂住变态的脖子哼哼唧唧。“萨沙，你真的很不懂礼貌，”罗杰的声音里控制欲强得让萨沙忍不住浑身发抖，他加重了手上的力度，常年握拍的手掌粗糙地摩擦着最敏感的皮肤，强烈的快感带上痛感让他想哭，“这次我原谅你了，不许有下次，听到了吗？”倔强的俄罗斯后裔咬住嘴唇闷哼着不肯表态，又被打了一巴掌，他颤抖着呜咽出来，失去节操地疯狂点头。他的临时监护人这才满意地照顾他已经兴奋地流出前液的阴茎，手指挑逗地拨动着顶端敏感的出口，握住他的手掌温柔又暴虐，每一次抚摸都甜蜜得让他叫出声。他闭着眼睛在欢愉中完全失去了羞耻感，努力扭动着屁股配合着那只手的动作，罗杰低低地在他耳边叫他名字，像催化剂一样让他越来越兴奋，在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠。

“萨沙，叫我，”瑞士人用德语低声命令，他的德语咬字软软的非常温柔，但语气又强硬得让他兴奋。萨沙知道他想听什么，但他毫不犹豫地给出了错误的答案，一声带着颤音的“罗杰”刚叫出来就换来了又一巴掌，他呜咽着几乎被高潮吞没，但罗杰咬住他锁骨带来的尖锐疼痛把他拉回来。他服软地把嘴唇埋在棕色的卷发里，微甜的薄荷味充满鼻腔，他觉得自己再也坚持不了了。“Daddy……”萨沙颤抖着叫出声，马上被那只温暖的手推到了顶峰。

金发的男孩子浑身无力地窝在罗杰身上，享受着“好孩子”的言语鼓励。这可能是他这辈子经历过的最爽的手活，萨沙胡乱想着。他很累，累得想就这样睡过去，但是这样真的太没床品，萨沙不是这样的人。于是他仰起泛着潮红的脸颊，在挂在沙发正上方的 “If you ’re afraid of losing, you daren’t win”的鼓励下，选择了勇敢地从罗杰的大腿上滑下去，跪坐在了那双腿间。

“不用勉强自己——”罗杰体贴的宽慰被萨沙曲解为不愿意承担带新手练级的风险，他气鼓鼓地瞪了罗杰一眼，“我可以！”一片好心的罗杰只能选择闭嘴。

尝试的过程虽然困难但出奇的顺利。萨沙努力地把顶端吞进口腔，罗杰的味道让他又开始兴奋——他抓着罗杰的大腿强迫自己继续深入，喉咙对异物生理性地排斥，罗杰却被包裹住他收缩的炙热内壁刺激得闷哼，手指鼓励地轻轻摁在萨沙的后脑勺。勇敢的小男孩满足地听着头顶的喘息，强忍着呛咳，视线被涌出的泪水模糊。“萨沙，”罗杰鼓励着，“你真是天赋异禀。”同样的话他听过无数遍，但这次色情到他忍不住哼出声，震动让罗杰抓紧了他的头发。他完全顺从地任由罗杰的手控制自己的节奏，自豪地尝到前液微苦的味道。“萨沙，”罗杰的声音充满情欲，这一刻萨沙觉得他愿意为这样的声音做任何事，“看我。”

那双含着眼泪的蓝色眼睛马上抬起来看进深棕色的瞳孔。腿间的那张脸颊透着异常妖艳的粉红色，眼泪挂在金色的睫毛上摇摇欲坠，让罗杰再也控制不住——第一波射在了那张天赋异禀的嘴里，然后打在金色的卷发上，接着是漂亮的脸蛋和红肿的嘴唇。萨沙喘息着蹭掉嘴角的白色液体，筋疲力尽爬回了瑞士人的大腿上。

罗杰亲吻着萨沙的头顶，闲置的白色手帕终于派上了用场。萨沙的脸蛋被温柔地擦干净，然后得到一个悠长的吻。

“下巴好酸。”萨沙像只章鱼一样缠在罗杰身上，“而且饿死了。”

“不要撒娇，”罗杰揉着那头金发，余光扫了一眼衣服上一团糟的萨沙和可能更糟的自己，“还得洗个澡才能去吃饭。”

“呜。”身高198cm的小男孩悲痛地哼哼着。

罗杰压低声音在他耳边说悄悄话，“其实那个巧克力是我的，待会你可以无限量吃。”

“！”萨沙马上来了精神，准备拉着罗杰往浴室跑。

“仅限今晚。”

罗杰扫兴起来真的像个严格的大家长，但是萨沙一点也不介意，他爱死罗杰和他的拉沃尔杯了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 满脑子黄段子却非要写纯洁的爱情故事，真的是实力自虐，我发誓更完这篇文一定要安安心心地写PWP(x_x)  
> 凌晨1：20的更新，请原谅可能出现的错误；  
> 本篇仍然有porn警告。

早上闹钟要定三个的萨沙没等铃声响就在傻笑中醒来。

 

他在睡梦中隐约尝到了巧克力浓醇的味道，被温热的吻融化在口腔，感觉到那双嘴唇在自己唇上露出一个微笑的弧度。他微笑着睁开眼睛——他一个人睡在自己房间的床上，半张脸埋在柔软的枕头里，额前的乱发和睫毛纠缠在一起。他嘴角的笑意并没有持续多久。大部分时间里他像个初恋的青少年，大脑被甜蜜塞满而无法做更多思考；另一方面他又第一次被不安全感打败，猛然意识到自己很可能已经贪心地走进了“so what are we”的终极恶俗感情问题里。为什么大家不能在还穿着衣服的时候先把事情说清楚，萨沙烦恼地想着，这都是罗杰的错。

 

作为一个21岁的自负青年，这种脆弱又多愁善感的状态让他非常气自己。

 

年轻的男孩起身把额前的乱发拨到头顶，心烦意乱地打开手机，发现米沙发了好几条信息问他为什么没有接着用照片和短视频炫耀拉沃尔杯的各种穷奢极欲。萨沙抿着嘴唇想了一会儿，突兀地回了一条消息： _要怎么知道你是不是真的喜欢一个人？_

 

不到五分钟米沙的电话就打了进来。

 

“哇，萨沙！你得告诉我发生了什么！”米沙非常激动，又是开心又是紧张。

 

萨沙的声音闷闷的，“现在不能告诉你，回答我的问题就好了。”

 

体贴的大哥哥对萨沙这种别扭的答复见怪不怪，他包容地开始列举：“比如你会每天都想见到她，她靠近你的时候你会紧张，还有如果看到她和别人在一起你会嫉妒，那你可能就是真的喜欢……”

 

萨沙紧张地打断哥哥，“但是有没有什么能让你完全确定，100%确定的那种？”他得保证自己不是为了错觉毁了这一切，毕竟至少他现在可以保证罗杰100%成为了他的床伴——虽然罗杰好像并不愿意在事后陪他睡觉。

 

米沙在电话那头叹了口气，“萨沙，”他忧心忡忡又充满鼓励地说，“我觉得你自己心里已经有答案了，你现在是什么感觉？”

 

“我，”萨沙努力地思考着，不由自主地开始啃指甲，“我也不知道……但是好像那个人做了什么让我生气的事我都骂不出来，一个字也骂不出来——而且他对我笑一下我差点马上就不记仇了。妈的！这真的很不像我！”

 

米沙安静了很久。直到萨沙以为信号断了，电话那头才传来一声由衷的感叹，“哇……”米沙的声音仿佛是见到了世界奇观，“萨沙，喜不喜欢就不要说了，你这可能已经是真爱了。”

 

“？！”他惊得张大了嘴，疑似陷入恋爱导致智商为0的小男孩老半天才意识到他哥的感叹里讽刺意味占了90%，气得把电话挂了。

 

十分钟后满嘴牙膏的萨沙绝情地摁掉了5个米沙的来电，最后收到了一条锲而不舍的信息，字里行间强调着他哥哥的反射弧长过赤道：“等等，是‘他’？？？？？”

 

 

到了比赛热身时萨沙已经收到了一打来自他哥的信息。满是爱意的文字既表达了支持又充满了理解和鼓励，萨沙差点看哭了，为自己曾经在心里把哥哥放在罗杰后面感到深深的惭愧。但他的内心戏很快被打断，“准备得怎么样？”罗杰从背后拍了把他的肩膀，那股甜香的薄荷味马上让 “都赖罗杰”的立场开始动摇：毕竟他也并没有问过。

 

萨沙闷闷地嗯了一声，努力让自己看起来专注一点。

 

罗杰笑了一下，“赢球有奖。”

 

“我希望奖品是一张25万美金的支票”，萨沙心不在焉地开着玩笑，他几乎克制不住马上把那个恶俗问题问出来的冲动，但他努力在心里对自己重复着现在不是时候，职业一点，你还有一场比赛。

 

“那恐怕你要失望了，”瑞士人用肩膀轻轻撞了他一下，“支票没有，只有冰淇淋。”

 

平时被爸爸和教练管得死死的小男孩马上来了精神，猛地转过脸，一头卷毛亮闪闪地甩起来仿佛护发素广告：“你没有骗我吧？”

 

罗杰一脸慈爱地摇头。

 

“哇，”忽然开心的萨沙终于给出了一个认真的评论，“你这样很像溺爱孩子的监护人。”

 

“希望我不要宠坏了你，”罗杰意味深长的微笑让萨沙的烦恼几乎被清空，然而溺爱孩子的瑞士人选择在这个时候开始跟他讲战术。萨沙差点翻了个白眼。

 

被罗杰指导这件事一直是个迷思。他17岁第一次打大满贯成人组就约到了和罗杰费德勒对练——而且还是罗杰那边主动的，于是当天在巨星风采激励下打出了一场绝世好训练赛的萨沙就在赛场上得到了GOAT的第一次现场指导。萨沙面带迷弟特有的甜蜜微笑听完了全场，专注度把他亲爸都惊着了。随着年岁渐长成绩越来越好，罗杰的指导每次都在他遭到重大打击时如约而至——记者谜一般地在意罗杰对他的看法和建议，更离奇的是这些记者还不止在德国的赛事上问，墨尔本和迈阿密的新发上都追着这类问题问个没完。一开始萨沙还有点担心罗杰会不会慢慢厌烦，毕竟就他所知瑞士人好像并不常对其他球员训练和比赛这样的实质性问题发表看法，但慢慢地他发现罗杰好像特别爱给他建议和帮助。今年墨尔本他被人翻盘，还在决胜盘吃了鸭蛋，罗杰在更衣室里主动过来安慰他。输了球后萨沙脑子里就一团乱，他听得到教练和家人对他说了很多话，但大脑像完全失去了处理功能导致他并不知道自己都听到了什么，瑞士人的话是他输球后听进去的第一段。他记得罗杰告诉他要耐心，自己也是到了22岁才突破了大满贯的瓶颈。萨沙的衣服被汗水浸透，在空调的凉风下贴在身上让他浑身发冷，然后罗杰温暖的手在他的肩膀上拍了拍，“加油啊萨沙，这不是世界末日。现在去换件衣服吧。”

 

温柔又坚定的语气萨沙到现在还记得。他曾经向家人提起过瑞士人热情的帮助，家里两位费德勒的忠实粉丝对此却见怪不怪，哥哥说罗杰这是“父爱爆棚”，妈妈说罗杰这样有风度的人一定也向其他年轻球员提供指导。但是就目前的情况而言，萨沙更愿意盲目自大地相信自己是特别的那个——罗杰最好别去“指导”什么别的年轻球员。

 

“……萨沙？你在听吗？”瑞士人的声音有点不满。

 

走神走到十万八千里外的小男孩立刻做出认真脸，“当然！”他使出多年练就的糊弄亲爹的绝活：根据语境瞎做承诺，“我会尽量不那么情绪化的！”

 

罗杰皱着眉揉了一把他的头发，他看不出来自己有没有成功骗过对方，于是心虚地要罗杰再给点鼓励，鉴于热身区域装上了摄像机，他很明事理地只要了一个拥抱。罗杰的一只手刚搂住他的腰，迪米特洛夫爆发力十足的声音就把两人吓得同时抖了一下：保加利亚人一阵风似的冲进更衣室，嘴里热情呐喊：“萨沙冲啊！！！！”他身后的查迪手伸在半空中做了个阻止的动作，然后无力地放了下来。萨沙觉得自己今天都不会有好脸色给迪米了。

 

 

信誓旦旦要避免情绪化的德国人非常情绪化地输掉了第一盘。他一开始是打得很认真来着，但脑子里装了太多和比赛无关的东西，观众们又一边倒地给约翰加油，而且约翰进入状态也确实比他快，这都让他烦躁——再有就是局间休息时罗杰的热心指导。罗杰总是第一个上来占据最有利的地形，两只手撑在他背后的椅背上，低头在他旁边用德语小声说着心态和战术。萨沙感觉自己像被圈在怀里，他偏过头尽量避免吸入罗杰身上的味道，那股淡淡的薄荷香让会让他脑海里不停闪回昨晚在更衣室的香艳画面。他求助地往后瞟迪米和查迪，希望他们冲上来说两句话分散一下自己的注意力，但两个话痨此时安静如鸡，认真地听着瑞士人的场上指导——就好像你们听得懂似的，萨沙鄙夷地想。于是每个局间休息萨沙都在努力集中注意力和尽量不要太专心听罗杰说话的精分状态中度过，3-6，第一盘输得很快。

 

第二盘开始萨沙终于找回了状态，他打得不错，关键分也把握得很好，欧洲队的队友又开始激动得上蹿下跳，他庆祝得分的时候看到罗杰拽着诺瓦克，迪米揪着罗杰，三个人一起蹦起来，迪米差点从沙发后的台子上摔下去。这真的很温暖，有那么多队友在身后支持，比巡回赛暖心，比戴杯欢乐。萨沙拿下比赛后队友们都冲上来拥抱他，让他觉得自己现在更像一个足球运动员，只是少了件印了自己名字的球衫。他像只巨型兔子蹦蹦跳跳地冲进更衣室，在那个有故事的转角沙发前捉到了正在热身的罗杰。

 

他把球包往地上一扔，理所应当地收下了罗杰送上的拥抱，“希望我的冰淇淋已经准备好了！”

 

“是准备好了，”瑞士人搂住他的肩膀把拥抱的时间变得有点长，“但你得晚上到我那里拿。”

 

萨沙不想承认自己马上开始期盼晚上，与此同时他又开始想要问出那个问题，趁着现在他们都还穿着衣服神智清醒——但他不能，罗杰还有一场比赛。萨沙咬着嘴唇，“你答应我的时候可没有说清楚。”

 

“现在我们是开始讨论承诺了吗，”罗杰忽然切换成了德语，“要不要说一说避免情绪化这件事？这件事我可以晚点再和你说。但是如果你刚才崩盘了——”那双深色的眼睛忽然靠近，“我是不会放过你的。”

 

萨沙从小到大都没有接触过这种恐吓式教育法，但他一点也不害怕甚至还有点不知廉耻的期待，所以负隅顽抗起来还是很有底气： “这并不都怪我！你才不知道球迷都在支持对手的感觉……而且！我第一盘没打好还要怪你！”这确实都要怪罗杰，萨沙想，和我一点关系都没有。就算是有，我的责任也不超过10%。

 

“怪我什么？”罗杰的瑞士口音忽然变重。

 

萨沙别别扭扭地撇了撇嘴拒绝作答，这都是为罗杰好，他简直被自己的牺牲精神感动了。

 

瑞士人脸上的表情让萨沙难以捉摸，他差点就要心虚地开口历数瑞士人的罪状，好在有工作人员进来提醒该出场练球了。罗杰拿起球包离开前回过头深深看了他一眼，仿佛是要秋后算账的意思。萨沙觉得自己很幸运，但是尼克一定会很不幸。

 

事实证明他一点也没想错。尼克输得干净利落，一场球打下来都快哭了，连在网前抱抱罗杰的心情都没有。萨沙对此表示同情，但同时也有点欣慰——随便别人怎么说，他就是个爱嫉妒的小婊子。他得意地把自己庆祝胜利的照片发到了ins story，还配上句“当他们告诉你有冰淇淋吃”，自豪地把手机拿给坐在旁边的罗杰看。碰巧路过的查迪从沙发后探出身子：“有冰淇淋？在哪儿呢？”

 

“没有冰淇淋，”萨沙一本正经地拒绝和队友分享，“这只是一种修辞手法。”

 

瑞士人笑出了声，贴着他低声评价：“自私。”

 

“我就是自私。”萨沙理直气壮地黏在瑞士人身边，差点又把大长腿挂在了罗杰膝盖上。

 

萨沙按计划黏在罗杰身上一整晚，直到他的临时监护人信守承诺地把他带回了房间，并在他面前摆上了一盒漂亮的冰淇淋。萨沙甚至连象征性的谢谢都没说就挖了一大勺塞进嘴里，香草味松软冰凉，慢慢地融化在舌尖让他满足地哼了一声。

 

罗杰躺在一边的长沙发上看着他笑，“有 _那么_ 好吃吗？”

 

萨沙边往嘴里狂塞冰淇淋边点头，心安理得地在罗杰的注视下把冰淇淋吃得见了底。他把最后一勺塞进嘴里之前忽然良心发现地抬起头：“你要吃吗？”

 

“还以为你不会问了，”罗杰拽过一个靠枕把脑袋垫起来，“我要吃。”

 

“还以为你不会跟我抢！”萨沙走过去气鼓鼓地把勺子送到瑞士人嘴边，“快张嘴，不然我要后悔了。”罗杰服从地张开嘴，但萨沙伸出去的胳膊犹犹豫豫地往回收，“不行，我已经后悔了！”眼疾手快的罗杰一把抓住德国人的手腕强行去吃那勺冰淇淋，结果在萨沙的干扰下大半勺被抹在了嘴唇和下巴上。

 

始作俑者大笑出声，“我觉得我们扯平了。说真的你为什么要和我抢！真的很浪费……”话刚说完就被罗杰抓住了后颈，“我觉得没有扯平，”瑞士人的吐息洒在他的嘴唇上，“我帮你清理干净了，你至少要回报一下。”

 

萨沙想了想，觉得自己于情于理都不该拒绝。于是他侧过头封住了两人最后的距离，第一个吻落在了罗杰的下巴上，浓郁丝滑的香草味顺着微张的嘴唇流进口腔，引他伸出舌头简单粗暴地去舔，舌尖蹭在短短的胡茬上酥麻地发疼，第二个吻印在嘴角，已经融化的冰淇淋顺着皮肤滑落，被萨沙撅着嘴用力吮掉，发出啾的一声，第三个吻已经完全变成了吮吸和舔舐，他舔掉嘴唇上冰凉的液体，贪心地把舌头塞进瑞士人的嘴里。瑞士人的另一只手已经抓住了他的臀瓣揉捏着，趁他分神反客为主地回吻，牙齿轻轻咬着他的舌尖，又在他疼得哼出声时轻轻吮吸作为补偿。罗杰吻得很不文雅，色情的吮吸声从唇舌间溢出，让萨沙硬得发疼。

 

他不知道什么时候已经骑在了罗杰身上，急不可耐地挺动着腰，细小的快感只是隔靴搔痒，让他在罗杰的嘴里发出渴求的呻吟。沙发在两个身材高大的男人身下显得窄得可怜，萨沙的膝盖勉强卡在沙发边缘摇摇欲坠。罗杰偏过头亲在他的嘴角，给了他大口喘息的机会。“还想在沙发上吗？”

 

萨沙气喘吁吁地抱着罗杰的脖子：“我要掉下去了。”

 

那只捏在他屁股上的手转而卡住了他的腰，瑞士人的声音里带着笑意，“不想打断你的电臀舞，但是得在床上继续了。”

 

萨沙被半推半抱地拉起来，像个小宠物一样把头埋在罗杰肩窝里跌跌撞撞地往卧室方向移动。这个动作很尴尬也很可爱，21岁的小男孩心中的自己像Lovik一样娇小，实际上体型却像麋鹿一样庞大，缩在瑞士人怀里假装自己还是个宝宝。他不知道罗杰是怎么把他搬到床上的，等他反应过来自己已经倒在床上，枕头柔软地垫在背后，上衣不知所踪，火热的吻被印在锁骨和前胸。他支起身子看着罗杰在自己胸口吮出鲜艳的吻痕，酥麻的快感和隐隐的刺痛交织着刺激着他，这个时候连皮肤轻轻蹭在柔软的床单都让他感到浑身滚烫，他急躁地抓住那头深棕卷发发出抗议的哼声。

 

“耐心点，”罗杰抬头看进他的眼睛，“我们还有一整晚。”又一个湿吻落在他的胃部，然后是结实的小腹，舌尖在腹肌上留下一条淫靡的水痕。萨沙喘息着几乎要开口哀求罗杰放过他，但瑞士人的吻一路滑到了胯部和大腿根，柔软的嘴唇刺激着敏感的皮肤，舌头慷慨地舔过腹股沟调动着每一个末梢神经，火热的吐息洒在他已经渗出前液的顶端。萨沙颤抖着抓着那头卷发试图纠正罗杰吻下去的错误路线，但那双吝啬的嘴唇只是轻轻含住了已经湿滑粘腻的顶端，然后轻轻吻了一下，牵出一条淫靡的水线。萨沙倒在那堆枕头里，倔强的性格让他强忍住开口哀求的冲动，颤颤巍巍地祭出了一大串德国国骂。瑞士人马上报复地在他大腿上咬出了齿痕。

 

“嗷！疼死了！”萨沙尖叫出来，一条细长的腿像斑比一样无力地踢了一下，“变态！大骗子！”

 

变态终于不再折磨他，把额头抵在了他的额头上。“变态你之前说过了，但我什么时候骗过你了？”

 

“你就是大骗子，等你把我睡了就会把我踢出去了！”萨沙偏过头。

 

“你为什么会这么认为？”罗杰把漂亮的脸蛋掰回来看进那双委屈的蓝眼睛。

 

“你昨天不就是这么干的吗，”萨沙瞪着眼睛指控，“自己爽完就把我踢回房间还说什么大孩子要一个人睡！”

 

罗杰笑得很灿烂，“所以你今天才不开心？说输了第一盘都是因为我？”

 

“……”萨沙抿着嘴唇没有说话，他的内心告诉他这是把问题问出来的好机会，但他现在简直是欲火焚身，而罗杰又忽然大发善心地亲了上来——他不能问出这种破坏气氛的问题然后被踢出房间——这个时候他觉得自己的守护灵兽一定是一只头埋在沙子里的两米高的鸵鸟。他被亲得晕头转向，罗杰在他嘴唇上低声说着抱歉，那只灵活地手也握住了他胀痛的性器轻轻抚慰着他，让他整个人仿佛飘在一大片云上。

 

被摸得迷迷糊糊的萨沙得理不饶人地追问着，“把我骗到你房间里就是为了展示你的手活？”

 

罗杰的笑容很是不怀好意，“得看你的耐力了。”

 

“什么耐力，我可是职业运动——”话没说完屁股下面就被垫了一个枕头，一只冰凉湿滑的手指抵在了后穴。

 

“准备好了吗，职业运动员？”

 

铁血德国人咬着嘴唇倔强地看进那双深棕色的瞳孔。

 

第一根手指很快进入他，大量冰凉的润滑在体内涌动让他想要发抖，“快点，”他不耐烦扭了扭腰掩饰不由自主的颤抖，第二根手指立即如他所愿地挤进紧致的甬道，强烈的异物感让他难受地哼出声。体内的两只手指很快开始剪动扩张，把甬道撑到了极限，娇生惯养的男孩马上被逼出了眼泪。“放松，”瑞士人低声安慰着开始抚慰他的性器，身前的快感和后穴的胀痛纠结在一起，他难耐地哽咽着，强迫自己接纳体内的那两根手指。“萨沙，你做得很好，”罗杰轻轻鼓励着屈起手指，前后抽送着找到了他体内的某个点。强烈的快感忽然漫上来几乎把他淹没，萨沙被刺激地弓起腰，想要叫出声却被哽住，几乎已经开始不由自主地呜咽。他身上泛着一层妖艳的潮红，被垫起来的臀部毫无遮掩，后穴吞进两根手指，被撑开又收紧，生理性地收缩着一下一下吮吸着体内的手指。瑞士人仿佛是不舍得再折磨他，手指抽送着反复照顾着他的甜点，直到他被强烈的欢愉吞没，一波一波滚烫的液体从前端涌出。

 

萨沙失神地陷在枕头里，手臂无力地挂在罗杰的脖子上，嘴里还不饶人地不知道在骂着哪国语言。“我就当你是在赞美我了，”瑞士人大度地舔掉他睫毛上的泪水，手指还在他体内缓缓抽送，引来一阵轻微的战栗，“还有耐力吗？”职业运动员闭着眼，湿漉漉的眼睫毛还在轻轻颤动，但一如既往的嘴很硬，“当…然有，”他的声音颤颤巍巍并不像说话内容一样有底气，“别啰嗦！快点……”

 

于是第三根手指塞进了还在不由自主收缩着的后穴，几乎把入口处的褶皱全部撑开，萨沙小幅度的扭动和压抑地哼声让整个画面变得更加香艳，瑞士人的视线简直不知道该留在那张表情难耐的脸蛋还是毫无遮掩的翘臀上。

 

努力支起身体的萨沙被上上下下看得浑身滚烫，“你到底要不要操我！再啰嗦我走了！”

 

“你是说这样吗，”三根手指恶意地一下从他体内抽出，带出一滩被体温温暖的润滑液，滚烫的液体顺着臀缝流下来，罗杰的眼神锁定在他臀部让他羞耻得想钻进床底。忽然的空虚感并没有持续多久，后穴很快被更火热的存在塞满，萨沙感觉屁股简直要被撕裂，这次娇气的小男孩是真的流了好几滴货真价实的眼泪，他咬着瑞士人的肩膀强忍着没有哭出声。罗杰轻轻叫着他“baby”，嘴唇抚慰地蹭过他耳际细软的卷发，舔吻着敏感的耳朵，手指挑逗着他逐渐挺立的性器，萨沙的哽咽慢慢变成了喘息和细小的呻吟，两条长腿缠上了罗杰的腰。萨沙迎合地抬起臀部，紧致的甬道把罗杰整根吞入，火辣的收缩让瑞士人闷哼出声，他开始抽送，每次深入都蹭过那个敏感的点。萨沙在一波波涌上来的快感里沉浮，情欲的甜蜜和两天的纠结委屈揉在一起，他流下一大颗眼泪，被罗杰抱紧了吻掉泪痕。

 

他们的动作很快在情欲的支配下从温柔变得粗暴，萨沙在操干下忍不住叫出声，被从枕头上翻下来骑跨在罗杰腰上。瑞士人捏着他的腰靠在床头，“你自己要的，自己动。”萨沙把下巴垫在罗杰肩膀上觉得浑身都没有力气，但又急切地想要释放越积越多的欲望，不得不前后顺从地摆动着臀部，努力地找到那个给他带来无限欢愉的点。强烈的快感让他的神经紧绷，他在高潮的边缘徘徊，但每次都差那么一点，他抽出手想要握住自己，却被瑞士人抓住了手腕摁在背后。这次暴躁的小男孩已经没有力气骂出声，他趴在罗杰的肩窝里几乎开始抽泣。

 

“求我。”

 

这个指令不需要说第二遍，萨沙已经颤抖着哀求出声，德语和英语夹杂在一起，被湿热的喘息夹裹着洒在罗杰颈侧。带着哭腔的声音让瑞士人心疼又兴奋，“Liebling,”他贴在萨沙的耳边轻轻唤着，一只手捏住结实的腰肢狠狠地操进去，只是两下，怀里的男孩就呜咽着再次射了出来。紧紧包裹着他的后穴剧烈的收缩和萨沙洒在耳边的喘息也让他无法坚持，几乎同时被推到顶峰。

 

萨沙瘫在床上，觉得自己从来没有这么累过。他被罗杰抱在怀里，温暖的手轻轻揉着他的头发，柔软的枕头垫着他酸软的腰。他贴在罗杰胸口，闷闷的声音非常委屈，“你是不是又要赶我走了？”

 

“不，”罗杰的嘴唇埋在他的头发里，“永远不会。”

 

萨沙没有力气多想更没有力气多问，他决定暂时相信这句话。“下次不许叫我baby，”他半睡半醒地要求道，“你的baby太多了，连查迪都是你的baby。”

 

罗杰笑出了声，“好的liebling。”

 

萨沙满意地在罗杰胳膊上找了个舒服的位置，几天来第一次陷入了无梦的睡眠。


	4. Chapter 4

7点刚过，萨沙顶着一头乱发穿着昨晚的衣服偷偷摸摸地从罗杰的房间里溜了出来。他人生中第一次walk of shame刚刚开始就被人撞破——同样一头乱发的迪米站在走廊中间，伸了一半的懒腰僵在半空中，和他面面相觑。

“真的假的？！”一脸震惊的迪米夸张地对他做着口型，很识相地没敢发出一点声音。

萨沙快步走过去把迪米拽进了自己的房间，他急急忙忙地关上门，紧张地回头盯着还没睡醒的保加利亚人，“不许告诉别人！”

迪米盯着他从松垮垮的领口露出的锁骨，思索了半天评价道：“原来罗杰并不像看起来一样温柔。”

萨沙瞪了他一眼飞快地把扣子扣上。

“哇，”迪米凑近他，那双睡眼惺忪的大眼睛眨了眨还是一脸不可置信，“你现在闻起来都很像罗杰。你穿了他的衣服？用了他的古龙水？真的假的？你们是什么情况？”

萨沙被那一大串问题问得心烦意乱，“你问得太多了，我也不知道！”

“你不知道？”迪米皱着眉头体会了一下这句话的意思，“什么叫你不知道？”

昨晚我什么都没问当然什么都不知道，萨沙想着，他倒在沙发里，两条长腿尥蹶子一样在地毯上烦躁地踢了几下。

迪米花了整整两分钟终于体会出了答案，他蹲在地上看进那双烦恼的蓝眼睛，“哇，萨沙，你该不会是在想你们的关系吧？”保加利亚人困扰地揉了揉一头深色的乱发，憋了半天忽然认真起来，“也许我不该多嘴，但是对罗杰这样完美到不真实的人——褒义的，或许应该像那些评论员们说的那样，在拥有他的时候好好享受就好了。”

半张脸埋在靠枕粗糙的布料里，金发的小男孩抿着嘴唇半天没有说话。内心深处他知道迪米说得不无道理，但这又让他有点难受。他从小就是个贪心又幸运的孩子，他想要的东西基本从来没有得不到的：想当网球运动员他马上拥有了最好的团队，想打出成绩他21岁就排进了前四，他性格张扬却又讨人喜欢，还长了一张漂亮的脸蛋。“谢谢，你可能是对的，”萨沙闷闷地说，“但这对我一点帮助也没有，等会儿我还要和罗杰双打。”他想了想忽然反应过来，一脸怀疑地盯着面前的迪米，“不过你一大早的站在走廊里做什么？”

面前的棕发帅哥马上开始心虚地绞着手指左顾右盼。迪米很幸运，萨沙现在实在没心情拷问他。萨沙看着迪米光秃秃的手指和手腕，准备讽刺他几句了事，“珠宝大师，你的卡地亚都忘记戴了，今天最后一天不披金戴银对得起你带来的一大箱子首饰吗？”

保加利亚人愣了一下猛地跳起来，“我居然把这都忘在他那儿了！”

“？”萨沙支起脑袋，“谁那儿？”

“没谁！”迪米拔腿就往门口跑，一阵风似的冲了出去。

萨沙翻了个白眼没有精力多想，拉沃尔杯的内容真的比一般巡回赛丰富得多，他需要时间慢慢消化。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉拖更了，去大师赛之前满脑子都是这俩人一定要等到我去看呀，从大师赛回来之后太激动写文的节奏全都没有了……  
> 总之他们真可爱！  
> 这部分太长了拆成了两章，下面一章顺利的话晚上（半夜）会发：D

和罗杰双打这件事只出现在萨沙最疯狂的梦里（if not wettest dream）。萨沙还是个什么都不懂的小孩子就被哥哥带成了费德勒的小粉丝，五岁时接到了罗杰“如果你打得好我们可能会同场竞技”的邀约，不到十岁目睹了罗杰恐怖的统治赛季，结果十七岁时还在Instagram贴着罗杰手拿乔丹合作款鞋子的照片，写着“我真的好想要他们#真的想要！”。他当时也没有/没敢细想“他们”包不包括罗杰，毕竟在当时看来，限量款的鞋子和罗杰本人都是在梦里才能得到的。即使他后来成了Adidas的头牌男单选手，也没有舍得去删掉那条帖子。他确实很想要，并且至今仍然想要，而根据现在这样一切都近在咫尺的情况，如果要打上主题标签，他会写“#想要得让人痛苦”。

 

但是现在，他站在底线，罗杰背对着他打出了一击漂亮的截击，然后在全场山呼海啸的欢呼中转身走过来，向他伸出手。这感觉就像是在做梦，甚至比梦还要美好——他打出了接近完美的网前截击（这很罕见），和罗杰的配合天衣无缝（他坚信这一定不止是拉沃尔杯前他和罗杰练习了两天的缘故），还在第二个接发球局就实现了破发（简直不真实）。

 

他握住罗杰的手，想要看清瑞士人的表情，但是视线总有点模糊。该去换一副隐形眼镜了，萨沙眨了眨眼努力研究着罗杰的脸，直到罗杰低声对他讲完下一球的处理，他才发现自己还盯着瑞士人的眼睛。巧克力棕的眼睛从球场扫过，然后落在他脸上，专注而平静。如果这是个梦，萨沙在心里默默说道，妈妈请不要叫醒我。

 

每个局间罗杰都会在网前等他一起回休息区，温暖的手轻轻摁在他的后腰，甚至不需要什么鼓励的语言就能让萨沙斗志十足。他和不少人搭档过双打，但从没一次让他有这种感觉，他紧张得要命，同时又非常矛盾地自信十足——他知道罗杰看得到自己的一举一动，所以一定要好好打，更要控制住情绪，他知道自己做得到；他在网前时知道罗杰会发出好球自己不需要担心，而罗杰在身前时他告诉自己必须守好底线——他必须做到。他也做到了，他们打得并不差，但是近年来变身双打狂魔的杰克还是把比赛拖进了抢十。

 

罗杰回到座位后直接示意他进更衣室，萨沙有点紧张地小跑着跟上。

 

“你紧张了？”两人跑到没有摄像机位的休息区后罗杰回过头看着他。

 

“当然没有，”萨沙矢口否认，随即发现自己答得太过仓促，而罗杰的脸上也开始露出那个“看穿一切但我不说”的笑容，于是他认输地改了口，“好吧有点。”

 

“ _表演赛_ 也要紧张吗？”罗杰的重音放在“表演赛”三个字上，笑容变得不怀好意。

 

萨沙一时间哽住了，“我只是口误！GOAT也这样记仇吗！”

 

“放松，现在不会找你的麻烦，”瑞士人想了想，“但是你知道，也不要 _太_ 放松，表演赛也算是比赛来着。”

 

罗杰的冷笑话型幽默有些时候真的很不好笑，但萨沙还是笑了出来，甚至都没有刻意去迎合。

 

于是萨沙照罗杰说的做了。他们打得很好，拿到了两个赛点——然后被杰克和忽然发狠的约翰连拿了四分输了球。

 

这种事情很无奈，对手打得好确认让人无计可施，但萨沙不知道这辈子还有没有机会再和罗杰搭双打，原本可以把胜率永远保持在100%的梦幻组合就这样很可能把胜率定格在0。萨沙非常沮丧，这感觉就像小时候一大早从勇夺大满贯的美梦中醒来刚刚悲怆地回到现实，紧接着发现Lovik在新买的Air Jordan里拉了一坨屎。不能骂人发泄的那种悲愤交加。他甚至没办法对谁抱怨一阵子，他的想法不足为外人道，而罗杰又去准备单打了。萨沙背着球包气鼓鼓地回到更衣室，精神状态和双打抢十之前路过球员通道时判若两人。他随便换了件衣服就倒进沙发里，光着脚踩在茶几上，两条腿又岔开了120公里。

 

而观看罗杰的比赛并不比亲自上场打比赛轻松。瑞士人领先三分却输掉了第一盘抢七，第二盘拿到连续的破发点却不能兑现又被拖进抢七，最后在盘末玩了个非常吓人的逆转。萨沙看得感觉自己像坐了一小时过山车，被离心力甩得脖子脑仁儿都在疼。罗杰在抢十前回了更衣室，和迪米的体能教练击掌时仍然保持着杀气腾腾的扑克脸，却忽然在抬头看到萨沙时露出了个灿烂到甜的笑容——萨沙看呆了，一时间只能不停重复着come on，眼神黏在瑞士人身上直到他小跑着消失在更衣室的转角。脑子被多巴胺塞满的德国人自然是没有注意到他亲爹正站在沙发旁神情复杂地看着他。

 

观看抢十的过程让他把对罗杰的喜爱又提高到了一个新的高度。看着罗杰拿下比赛，萨沙激动到在地上打滚，内心又软又萌感觉自己简直变成了Lovik，这一瞬间他觉得可能这个男人做什么他都会喜欢的。在地毯上滚动的他再次没看到亲爹一言难尽的复杂眼神。

 

刚完成逆转从赛场上回来的瑞士人仍然保持着冷静又放松的状态，他笑容得体地和更衣室里的每个人击掌，然后把萨沙带出了摄像机的覆盖范围。罗杰微湿的卷发贴在后颈上，脖颈金棕色的皮肤在汗水的浸润下闪着漂亮的光泽。萨沙忽然觉得口干舌燥，直到瑞士战术大师把球包往地上一扔转过身来就要开口说话。

 

萨沙已经料到了大煞风景的战术训话即将到来，于是先下手为强地打断：“求你别说了，这个时候和我说什么战术我都听不进去的。”

 

“我没有要讲战术，”瑞士口音忽然加重，“只是想和你说我很抱歉。”

 

萨沙迷茫地眨了眨眼，“抱歉？为了什么？”

 

“为了这个，”还没反应过来的萨沙被抓住了外套拽过去，微张的嘴唇被吻封堵。这个吻坦率而直接，没有嘴唇柔软的试探和过渡，温热的舌头已经侵略性地探索他的口腔，突如其来又辣到冒烟。罗杰的一只手只是摁在他的臀部，身材更高的萨沙可以轻易脱身，但他并不想要这样做——于是他把胳膊绕在瑞士人的肩膀上回吻，把这个吻变成了唇齿的较量，简单粗暴，却让他心跳加速肌肉紧张，这次罗杰尝起来像冰水和运动饮料，像肾上腺素和汗水，一切都熟悉到完美又陌生到刺激。他轻轻啃啮着对方的下唇，瑞士人报复性地揉捏他的臀瓣，两人同时满足地哼出了声。

 

“你这样当队友真的很让人分神，”大家都以为我们在谈战术，你却带我躲在更衣室里练吻技，萨沙心想。

 

“所以我提前道歉了，”瑞士人笑得心安理得。

 

“那假如我待会又控制不住情绪怎么办？输球怎么办？”

 

罗杰抬眼看了看屏幕上显示的时间，决定不和小孩讨价还价，“那我们还是说好赢球有奖吧，但是如果输了，萨沙你就有大麻烦了。”

 

“这太不公平了吧！”

 

“这是不公平，对我不公平——鉴于昨晚的行程我建议博格把出场顺序做了调整，你不是已经比我多了两个小时的调整时间吗。”瑞士人的笑容再次变得不怀好意，萨沙回想着昨晚的活动内容耳根发烫。

 

“那我不想吃冰淇淋了，”萨沙岔开话题，“但我还没想好要什么。”

 

“你想要什么都行。”瑞士人散发着老父亲的慈祥气息，把纵容式家庭教育发扬光大。

 

谈判成功的满足笑容只在脸上停留了一瞬间，“为什么？”萨沙在肾上腺素的作用下问了出来，这次换成瑞士人一脸迷茫。

 

那他索性就说出来了。“我是说，这一切是为什么？连续两届拉沃尔杯都带上我，场下的那些指导，还有你给我的这些‘奖励’——这些都应该有个合理的解释不是吗？”

 

他知道罗杰可以轻而易举地用冠冕堂皇的理由应付过去，如果那样的话他就不用再费心纠结，只要像迪米说的那样享受当下就好了。但是罗杰没有马上回答，看着他的眼神忽然变得让他捉摸不透。

 

“萨沙，你准备好了吗？该出场了！”工作人员的声音打断了他们，萨沙看进那双充满复杂情愫的棕色眼睛，忽然觉得现在不是一个好时机。

 

“算了，你不需要回答——”工作人员在门口提醒的声音再次打断了他们的谈话，萨沙转身准备离开，被瑞士人抓住了手臂，几乎被拉进了半个拥抱。

 

“萨沙，等你准备好了我们就谈这个。”罗杰忽然切换成了德语，“你是特别的那个，去做欧洲队的英雄吧。”

 

在萨沙的认知里，这差不多算是一句情话了。所以他在踏上赛场时充满动力，自信爆棚，并很快逼出了破发点。这当然归功于他自己，但罗杰可能也做出了20%的贡献。其实罗杰以后可能确实能当个好教练的。

 

然而当比赛打到抢七时，残酷的事实证明了关于“罗杰做什么他都会喜欢”、“罗杰可以当个好教练”的想法都是完全错误的。

 

作为观众/教练的罗杰是真的很烦人。

 

亚历山大兹维列夫有一个特点，在比赛不顺时球场上乃至球场周围方圆100米范围内的所有外部因素都会对他造成影响，大到球场上方的显示屏，小到面前飞过的一只蛾子，远到天上正在起飞的飞机，近到前排随意走动的观众，都有可能让他厌烦、发脾气，或者直接崩盘。于是当他在第一盘抢七挑战一个被呼报出界的回球时，在场边笑出声并比了个“出界起码这么多”手势的罗杰让他差点翻白眼。最气人的是鹰眼回放显示罗杰比划得还挺准，确实是出界了那么多。紧接着他就又打丢了一分，气得把球拍扔出去三米远，这下罗杰又开始着急了，拍着沙发扶手对他喊冷静。冷静个头，明明打得很好结果抢七都快输了。萨沙小情绪一上来事情马上就顺着熟悉的方向发展，他迅速地丢掉了第一盘，然后坐在座位上被教练和队友团团围住。在罗杰的强势指导下，不仅队友，连正牌教练都不得不退避三舍。罗杰用德语滔滔不绝地告诉他要控制情绪，他被烦得差点当场情绪失控，直到罗杰叫他学博格的冷静。他憋不住笑了出来，罗杰一定不知道他在第一次口活实践活动中就是从博格的名言中汲取的力量——博格要是知道了可能也没法冷静。

 

在罗杰富有耐心的循循善诱下，他第二盘一开始就被凯文拿了三个连续的破发点。欧洲队的沙发上马上瘫倒了一群人，罗杰捂住了脸，戈芬直接背对球场，迪米差点从沙发上滑到地上，诺瓦克也无迹可寻，一定是热身去了。萨沙努力让自己冷静思考，内心深处罗杰的那句“去做欧洲队的英雄”还让他热血沸腾，如果错过了这次机会他会后悔——虽然他还是认为这是个表演赛。认真思考的萨沙和闹脾气的萨沙判若两人，他救回了全部的破发点，并在接下来的发球局中顺利保发，还在罗杰的持之以恒的逼迫下努力在回合球中前压，主动变线，打出了有侵略性的网球。

 

当他在赛点上发出那个球就预感到会在这里拿下比赛，果然随着凯文回球出界，整个场馆沸腾了。萨沙倒在地上，几乎被胜利的狂喜撞得头晕眼花，然后试图爬起来的他被一大群冲过来的队友压回地面，600公斤重压下他还是保持了微笑。现在他做到了，他是欧洲队的英雄了。

 

没想到在表演赛上赢球也能这么爽。萨沙努力把手臂从戈芬肩膀的重压下解放出来，满足地想着。


	6. Chapter 6

作为一个真诚而耿直的青年男子，亚历山大兹维列夫不仅坚持在生活中实事求是有一说一，想说的话从来憋不住超过十分钟，就连在新闻发布会上对着记者都是毫无保留的。即使说的那些话会给他惹来无数麻烦，他也是憋不出要把心里的真实想法讲出来的。这种事情在过去反复发生，导致他数次遭到记者和球迷在网络上的讨伐，并得罪了好几名巡回赛同行。最近一次瞎说大实话是在新闻发布会上直接把拉沃尔杯归类为“表演赛”，虽然他慌忙改口成巡回赛，但果然还是被罗杰记仇了。然而固执的德国人在团队和家人的劝说下坚持己见屡教不改，还在新闻发布会上自封巡回赛里最诚实的人（注：2018 **_Rogers Cup_** ，“I’m probably one of the most honest guys on tour”）。这就是为什么这次在破天荒地把心里话憋了三天后，他有点失控了。

 

欧洲队惊险地卫冕了拉沃尔杯，而拿下最后一场胜利的萨沙成为了最大的功臣。他理所应当地以团宠自居，为所欲为地浇了迪米一头香槟，被罗杰伺候着对着奖杯畅快豪饮，一个人霸占了一大桶爆米花，还边往嘴里狂塞爆米花边闯进了Kyle的电视采访。一阵疯狂庆祝后他被罗杰拽进更衣室的洗手间里，胜利的狂喜让人肾上腺素激增，慷慨的赞助商又提供了海量香槟，他们都用奖杯当酒杯灌了不少酒，还被香槟喷得浑身湿透。在这种情况下两人都觉得对方性感得冒烟，他被罗杰压在墙上，他们的脸距离不到一厘米，按这几天的情势两人应该在两秒钟内抱头热吻两分钟内衣衫不整，但是萨沙居然在这个时候一把推开了压在身上的瑞士人，对着一脸状况外的瑞士人，他呼吸急促地犹豫许久终于开了口。

 

“在我们脱光之前，我还是有个问题要问你，”萨沙意识到自己的语气尖锐而突兀，这不是什么好兆头，但他只能硬着头皮坚持下去，“这次会直白点问。”

 

“不能等会儿吗？”瑞士人伸出胳膊想要搂住他，被他一把摁住。

 

“不行！”话说得很坚决，然后语气忽然软下来，“但、但是，我希望你听完不要被吓跑或者不理我，至少我们在床上挺合拍的，”这话非常主观臆测，很明显罗杰是个老司机，而他大多数时间只是被伺候那个，合不合拍似乎不应该由他来判断。他瞥了眼瑞士人，扑克脸让他无法读取任何有价值的信息，那双棕色的眼睛隐匿在眉骨的投影里，让罗杰的表情看起来并不是那么愉快。 “再不行也能当个普通朋友吧……”语言大师萨沙不记得自己从小到大什么时候说起话来这么没底气过，他简直想踢自己一脚。

 

瑞士人把嘴唇抿成了一条线，退开来看着他。只是一小步的距离，却让他觉得遥远得很疏离。

 

那个表情让萨沙心凉了一半，他挤出一个微笑，“算了还是等完事之后再说吧，”他凑过去试图把胳膊缠上瑞士人的脖子，但被罗杰抓住了手腕，罗杰用力有点大，两只手僵在他们身体之间让气氛有点异样的紧张。

 

“我知道你要问什么，”罗杰看进他的眼睛，他没有笑，“我只是很奇怪你为什么觉得这是个问题。”罗杰紧绷的嘴角让萨沙对即将揭晓的答案非常恐惧，他几乎要马上跳起来疯狂摆手否认，或者直接堵住罗杰的嘴让他不需要继续说下去。但他忍住了，他已经是个21岁的男人，在美国都能合法饮酒了，他可以承受——最差的情况就是失去一个活好的床伴，他强迫自己轻描淡写地这样想，虽然内心深处他知道自己可能会跑回蒙特卡洛像小美人鱼一样坐在海边爆哭三天。

 

但萨沙自信到自负的形象绝对不能崩塌，他努力假装镇定地看进那双棕色的眼睛，几乎已经忘记呼吸。

 

瑞士人叹了口气，“萨沙，我觉得我这两年一直在给你暗示，我也觉得你在理解他们，所以你其实并不明白吗？或者你只是想听我直接说出来？”

 

萨沙睁大眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔在灯光下变成像猫眼一样的半透明。

 

“是因为什么都好，”瑞士人摇了摇头走近了一步，把他卡在了墙角，“但是如果我想找个床伴，我不会慢慢来。你之前已经列举过了，你应该知道我不会愿意一年三次在新闻发布会上长篇大论地对一个床伴的训练和比赛发表意见，不会在连续两届拉沃尔杯都邀请一个床伴，在此基础上我不会关注床伴的社交网络——更加不会让床伴产生错觉问出这样的问题。”

 

萨沙逐渐找回了呼吸的节奏，仿佛周身的血液都重新开始正常循环，“这种事情很难说，”他的嘴角在不受控制地向上扬起，“你对所有人都很好，或许你就是人好到让炮友都宾至如归以为遇到了真爱。”

 

“你看，这是你身上唯一一点我不喜欢的，”罗杰的手已经摸上了他的胯部，“你对每个人都是一副挑逗的样子。”

 

萨沙已经无法控制脸上的微笑，“是吗？所以其他的你都喜欢？”

 

年轻的男孩眼睛里笑意几乎已经溢出来，在灯光下亮得像浅蓝的宝石，扬起的嘴角带着得意又甜蜜的弧度，瑞士人似乎被打动了不愿意再折磨他，“目前是，但是需要更多时间探索一下，”萨沙的手臂不知道什么时候已经又缠上了瑞士人的脖子，罗杰的嘴唇轻轻吻在他鬓角湿漉漉的卷发上，“我告诉过你，你很特别，”他想了想补充道，“你对我很特别，而且我很喜欢你——还有什么不明白的吗？”

 

“目前没有，但是需要更多时间想一下，”得寸进尺是被父母兄长和友人宠了二十年的德国人的自带技能，他亲上了罗杰的嘴唇，尝到了香槟冰凉清甜的味道。这次他们吻得耐心十足，嘴唇柔软的磨蹭着，舌尖细密地舔过浅浅的唇纹，就连牙齿的轻咬都变得很温柔。

 

罗杰轻轻抓住他的头发打断了这个吻，“我也有问题要问你。”

 

“你尝起来像香槟，”萨沙眯着眼睛把头靠在那只手里，“我好像有点醉了。”

 

“那些香槟大多是你头发里的，”瑞士人拽了拽他的头发，“你是什么时候发现你对我的感觉的？”那股盲目自信简直强得可怕，十足自负的萨沙最受不了在他面前展示阿尔法男气质的人，但这次他离奇地并没有觉得受到冒犯。

 

“什么感觉？”萨沙一脸无辜地反问，笑容甜蜜到可耻。

 

罗杰凑过来，几乎把两人之间的距离压缩为零，“刚才是谁在纠结 _那个_ 问题？纠结得都快哭了呢。”

 

“哇，某人内心膨胀得比体育馆都大了，”萨沙讽刺着，但藏不住脸上的笑，“我什么都没问，是你在向我表白。”

 

“是在第一天去拍照的车上吗？”瑞士人并不和他斗嘴，只是追问着，嘴唇几乎蹭过他的鼻尖。

 

萨沙说不出话，那天他可能确实做得过了点，他在副驾对着后排西装革履的罗杰拍了整整一分钟，还在瑞士人戴上墨镜的时候鬼使神差地被辣得呼出了声。最可怕的是他拍摄时候开的还是拉沃尔杯的Instagram直播。

 

“你的前置镜头就没从我身上移开过，”瑞士人继续举证，丝毫不考虑他的感受，“其实你直接回头看我效果会更好。”

 

萨沙很想反驳，但他拍的那些视频里其他人单独出现的时长可能加起来也只有五秒钟。

 

“更简便的做法，你可以坐到我旁边来，”萨沙听到这里再也忍不住回嘴，“你往后排门口一坐就不动了我只能去副驾了！你才是自私的那个！”

 

“所以你确实想坐我旁边呀？”罗杰得逞地看着他笑，手指摸上了他后颈，“你可以早点告诉我的。”

 

“……我才不想！”

 

“你关掉直播前说了什么？”那只手指开始在他脖子上画圈，让他忍不住颤抖。

 

是“呼，（太辣了三个字被他咽回去）我受不了了”。萨沙羞耻地记得，但他拒绝回答。

 

“如果车上没有别的人，你可以坐到我腿上。”罗杰道貌岸然地微笑着仿佛在拉家常，萨沙迫不及待地脑补了一下那个画面——他扪心自问自己是绝对不会拒绝这个提议的。

 

“所以你喜欢这个，我会把它放进待办事项清单里的，”罗杰笑得很正经，“前提是你得老实回答我的问题，我不想问第二遍了。”

 

“你得凭本事让我回答呀。”小男孩的微笑甜蜜又挑衅，湿漉漉的卷发贴在额头上。

 

罗杰的一只手用力捏了把他的屁股，他低下头像只金毛一样把一头卷毛往罗杰肩窝里塞。时间限制下罗杰好像并不打算继续为难他，换了个更火辣的力度揉捏着他的臀瓣，萨沙娇气地哼了一声，那只手已经顺着腰线滑到了他的裆部，顺着裤腰滑进去握住他，灵活地套弄着给他带来源源不断的欢愉。

 

“记得你说我想要什么都可以吗？”萨沙抬起头，抓住那一头棕发喘息着，“我现在想好了，我要你回报我的口活。”

 

“如你所愿，但不许出声，不然我会停下。”罗杰的嘴唇已经顺着他的锁骨吻下去。

 

好胜心极强的小男孩嗤之以鼻，“你又知道你能让我叫出声了！”

 

罗杰并不和他争辩，轻咬和舔吻从肋骨滑落到小腹，一只手已经粗暴地把他的裤子扯到大腿。臀部敏感的皮肤贴上了冰凉的瓷砖，完全充血的性器也忽然暴露在空气中，让萨沙弓着腰想要离开墙面，然而下一秒他的前端已经被火热的口腔包覆，粗糙的舌尖用力舔过敏感的出口，在顶端挑逗地画着圈。萨沙差点惊呼出声，他抓住那头卷发，模模糊糊地指控：“作弊！”

 

瑞士人抬眼给了他一个得逞的微笑。萨沙甚至没有得到反应的时间，裸露的臀瓣已经被抓往前推，硬得胀痛的阴茎被吞入到极限。滚烫的内壁肌肉包裹着他，生理性的收缩带来甜蜜的挤压，让他忍不住贪心地继续往前顶。瑞士人配合地摆动头部让他在柔软的口腔里抽送，湿滑的液体在阴茎深入的过程中发出淫靡的声音，刺激得他闷哼出声，引来一个警告的眼神。

 

他不得不死死咬住嘴唇，然而瑞士人并不打算让他轻易过关，忽然后退让已经湿漉漉的性器大部分暴露在冰凉的空气里，萨沙打了个寒战，他抗议地轻轻摁着罗杰的头，换来一次甜蜜的吮吸。舌尖讨好地刮蹭着不断渗出液体的敏感小口，他甚至能感觉到粗糙的颗粒感，湿热的口腔内壁忽然在顶端收紧，一只手也握住了缺乏关爱的部分套弄着，刺激感和满足感在一瞬间都被实现，他难耐地闭上眼，仰头抵上了坚硬的墙面，几乎被强烈的快感吞没。

 

“你这样真的很好看，真可惜我们还要赶时间，”罗杰坏心眼地评价着，温热的吐息喷洒在敏感的顶端，“我可以现在逼你回答问题——”他看着萨沙忽然惊恐的神情笑了出来，“但我决定放过你了。”

 

“……别说废话，”萨沙急切地把瑞士人摁回去，温暖唇舌和那只能做许多美妙事情的右手带来一波又一波欢愉让他几乎哽咽，他低下头，这个角度只看得到罗杰棕色的卷发，瑞士人完全顺从地半跪在他面前，在这种时候仍然是冷静又得体的样子。“靠，”他忍不住往前顶，“太辣了。”

 

正在工作的天才在他的褒奖下笑了出来，震动带来更强烈的愉悦，他再次被深深吞入，罗杰的手轻轻揉捏着他的囊袋，肩膀轻轻颤抖着，在长时间的吞咽动作中压抑地闷哼出来——真正的“poetry in motion”——这对于他来说已经足够了。多重刺激把他推到了情欲的巅峰，他弓起腰射了出来，尖叫被哽在喉咙，变成了一种更加色情的呻吟声，生理性涌出的泪水打湿了睫毛。罗杰随着他的颤抖适时地吞咽让他更加兴奋，他喘息着靠在墙上几乎不能支撑自己的重量。

 

瑞士人起身揽住他的腰把他捞过来，说话的声音有点沙哑，“你输了。”

 

“唔，”浑身脱力的萨沙靠在瑞士人身上更加方便地去索吻，这次他在罗杰的舌尖尝到了自己咸涩的味道，感觉很奇怪却色情得让他想要发抖。

 

罗杰的大拇指蹭过他湿润的眼角，“我知道我做得很好，但是别告诉我你又要哭了。”

 

“你什么都做得很好，”萨沙的声音闷闷的还有点颤抖，“连自我膨胀都做得比别人更好。”

 

“谢谢，”瑞士人帮他整理好裤子，“虽然我很想回报你的夸奖，但我们真的该走了。”

 

“现在就回报，”意犹未尽的小男孩把额头抵在瑞士人肩头，结实的胳膊缠在对方腰上拒绝松开，“而且你还没能让我回答问题。”

 

“现在你又急着要告诉我了。”瑞士人把嘴唇贴在他湿漉漉的头发上，“但是记者们也在等我们回答问题。”

 

萨沙恬不知耻地撒着娇，“我腿软。饿死了。”

 

“萨沙你爆米花还吃吗！！！！不吃我拿去了！！！！！！”尼克极具穿透力的声音每次都来得如此及时，萨沙简直想立即大声辱骂他。

 

“看起来你有东西吃了。”他被罗杰搂着半哄半推地带回了更衣室，马上换了副凶狠社会人的面孔，像只被踩到尾巴的猫冲到尼克面前一把抢过只剩下半桶的爆米花。

 

尼克伸出手做了个无谓的挽留，结果眼尖的萨沙在他手腕上发现了一个熟悉的亮闪闪的东西，红色的四叶草璀璨夺目地闪耀着让他头晕。

 

“你怎么戴着迪米的手链？！”萨沙瞪进澳大利亚人的眼睛。

 

尼克欲盖弥彰地把袖子扯下去，而冰雪聪明的德国人早已在数秒钟内看穿了一切。

 

所以迪米是在尼克的房间里呆了一晚上，同样在进行walk of shame时遇到了他，然后还有脸道貌岸然地八卦他和罗杰。不过最让他不齿的还是尼克，澳大利亚人年初在悉尼还试图和他调情来着。萨沙恶狠狠吃了一口爆米花，在心里啐了这对狗男男一脸。他先是充满了鄙夷地上下打量了尼克一番，然后扔了刚从浴室里走出来的迪米一头爆米花：“欧洲队的叛徒！！！”

 

于是刚把香槟洗干净的保加利亚人又回去洗头发上沾着的焦糖碎屑了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tennis Unrivaled"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不敢相信我居然快要把这篇完结了！！  
> 因为这是我时隔不知道多少年写的第一篇非PWP（虽然看起来也够黄了），我不能用NC17的内容给它结尾，所以加了一个第八章作为一个小结尾  
> 希望你们喜欢！！  
> 手动预警：本篇包含Light BDSM内容（我觉得程度挺轻的，当然我这个人口味比较重所以不能保证你们也觉得程度轻>"<）

罗杰的头两句话几乎完全是哑着嗓子说出来的。萨沙紧张了一下，随即开始恬不知耻地非常自豪，马上就要笑出来。新发大师罗杰费德勒暗自调整了一下，但一向顺滑的嗓音并没有马上回来，于是他若无其事地哑着嗓子继续往下说，连口水都没有喝。

 

萨沙坐在旁边简直快要憋不住笑，用手拨弄着头发勉强遮住脸掩饰了一下。新闻发布会的桌子已经够长，但一大群高大的运动员坐下来还是挤得十分热闹，罗杰的肩膀几乎顶在萨沙肩膀上，而瑞士人在这种情况下仍然没有收敛习惯性岔开120度的两条腿，一条大腿紧紧贴着萨沙。于是萨沙也没有客气，在新发大师回答问题时小幅度地用膝盖轻轻蹭着那条非常霸道地侵占了自己空间的大腿。他努力控制着挂在嘴角的笑容，认真地研究着瑞士人的脸——记者们会觉得这是敬重前辈的表现，但萨沙对瑞士人在说什么既没有兴趣也没有专注力去听。招牌扑克脸让他看不出任何情绪，于是他得寸进尺地把瑞士的小腿往自己的方向勾了点，在罗杰抬头看他的瞬间把自己的腿压在了对方大腿上。

 

扑克脸仍然让人读不出什么异样，而萨沙也清楚台下几十台相机可以捕捉到自己的任何表情，所以他托着腮假装对诺瓦克的话很感兴趣的样子，这个角度瑞士人可以清楚地看到他下巴漂亮的弧度。当塞尔维亚人像写作文一样非常切题地说出我们既是对手也是队友时，罗杰笑了出来，“那我们不一起去度个假吗？”他看向诺瓦克的方向，语气带着强烈的诱导性，一只手却抓住了萨沙不安分地蹭来蹭去的腿。萨沙几乎被忽然压上来的温度烫到地想退缩，但膝盖被摁住，在记者席长枪短炮的监视下GOAT却在桌子下不轻不重地按摩着他的腿，说实话这场景还是很辣的。他扫了罗杰一眼，瑞士人冲着诺瓦克笑得很自然，就像只是在开着友善的玩笑。那只手在膝盖上方的肌肉上捏了一把仿佛在催他回答，萨沙差点跳起来，他笑着掩饰过去，“必须一起去呀。”

 

“只要你付钱，”塞尔维亚人的回话引来一阵笑声，但在萨沙听来更像是自作多情。

 

“我可以付钱，”罗杰的手从膝盖移动到了大腿，手掌的温度隔着裤子的布料刺激着皮肤，这个动作持续的时间越长就越危险，他倒不是怕被旁边的大卫或者那边的诺瓦克看到，只是自己的表情控制起来会有点困难。“但这就是个问题了，你也可以付的呀。”

 

“我们可以分摊，”迪米严肃的声音从长桌尽头悠悠地飘过来，仿佛是经过了一番认真思索的样子。萨沙笑出了声，主要是嘲笑，他看向迪米那边，言语间在自己和罗杰中间画上界限，“你们那头摊就行了，别算上我们这边了。”他的吝啬言论招致了罗杰的滥用职权，那只手在他大腿用力揉了一把，酸麻的感觉让坐在正中间的萨沙很难专注地应对记者和摄像机，他忍不住伸手去摁住在桌子下面积极活动的那只手。

 

那只手像引诱到猎物一样反扣过来抓住了他的手，现在他的腿架在瑞士人的膝盖上，瑞士人的手摁在他大腿，两个人的手指纠缠在一起。他可以确定自己脸上的微笑一定甜蜜得非常无耻，也有理由怀疑坐成一排的队友里有一半都注意到了桌子下面的异常情况，但空气里还带着甜丝丝的香槟味道，罗杰的温度贴在他身侧，罗杰的大拇指轻轻蹭过他的手背，他并不在意其他东西。萨沙面带微笑坦荡荡地看着台下对准他们的镜头，宣誓主权一样地扬起了下巴。

 

虽然今年换了大部分的队友，但欧洲队还是有新的群聊，也有很多新的不能宣之于众的小秘密，但有些东西是可以被拿出来分享的，比如罗杰问查迪晚上有没有安排什么团队活动，再比如萨沙要求在座全体晚上必须参加活动听Kyle当众高歌——也许罗杰只是为了调戏队友，但萨沙主要是为了炫耀。他知道查迪晚上要安排什么活动，这个点子最初是尼克提出来的，一起去芝加哥的夜店，非常有吸引力的提议。于是萨沙跟在法国人屁股后面叨叨了两天，逼着他把这个轻浮的想法落实成了周密的计划。所以当他听到罗杰承诺要跟随查迪时有种完成任务的自豪感：罗杰出现在夜店，可能是十年一遇的奇景，而这都是萨沙兹维列夫的功劳。

 

但是萨沙想错了。球场上的罗杰是锲而不舍、信守承诺、尊重对手的，但生活中的罗杰并不完全是那么回事。新发结束后尼克冲进来号召大家集合去夜店，罗杰却宣布和萨沙“有话要说”让别人先离开。萨沙当然知道谈话的主题是什么，一方面他被罗杰公然说出这种话的举动撩起了十足的期待，但另一方面他希望他们谈话的地点更辣一点——昏暗的光线，嘈杂的音乐，酒精和汗水的味道会让他更容易说出那些话。“我们不能到了夜店再说吗？”萨沙被自己的想法弄得口干舌燥，引以为傲的漂亮嗓音也有点裂痕。

 

罗杰把他拉近自己，脸上的微笑让萨沙马上意识到他要说什么——“我今晚不去。”没错了，说话不算数的老男人。

 

“我就知道！骗子！”

 

“注意态度，”罗杰恶意地揉捏着他的臀瓣，“去浴室。”

 

萨沙上半身象征性地挣扎了两下，脚下却配合得很，甚至没等罗杰说第二次就乖乖地走进了浴室。地上的水迹还没有干透，罗杰的洗发水和发带甚至都没有被收走，所以他早就计划好了还要回来。萨沙几乎控制不住自己的笑容。

 

“现在你可以把刚才没说完话说了。”罗杰眯着眼睛。

 

“什么话？我不记得我要说什么了。”萨沙半靠在墙上眨着眼睛明知故问，罗杰站得太近，两个人的呼吸纠缠在一起暗示着萨沙亲吻的感觉有多好，于是他抓住了瑞士人的衣领吻了上去。充满期待的嘴唇咬住了对方的唇峰，热情的舌头舔过两片嘴唇间的缝隙，他已经做好了投入一个激烈而长久的湿吻的准备，但罗杰却抓住他的头发把他拉回去，把这个刚开始就结束的吻变成了单纯的轻咬，忽然被抽离的唇舌离开的瞬间发出“啧”的一声，湿润而欲求不满。

 

“萨沙，你真的很不守规矩。”又是这句话，让他兴奋得头皮发麻，却还是要反抗一番。

 

“言传身教，我只是在和你学，daddy。”他把手指挂在罗杰外套的拉链上，见到被没有制止，得寸进尺地一点点往下拉。

 

“你以为我不知道你们的计划吗？”罗杰的手握住了他的后颈，大拇指划过搏动的颈动脉，“查迪早就告诉我你提的要求了，虽然很不合理我还是告诉他可以安排。事实上查迪今晚也不会去，所以我并没有食言，我确实是在跟随查迪。”

 

“妈的，”萨沙非常挫败，“狡猾的老男人！”

 

“注意你的用词，”罗杰脸上的微笑加深了，语气却让他紧张得咬住嘴唇，“拉沃尔杯之前你是这样的孩子吗？是我惯坏你了吗？”

 

萨沙忽然开始口干舌燥起来，他话很多，但从来不是爱说好听话的那种类型，所以在这种情况下他选择闭嘴，摇着一头卷毛无辜地看着瑞士人。

 

“我是不是应该改变一下教育孩子的方式？”

 

“用爱教育，”他厚着脸皮勾着罗杰的拉链，看到罗杰再次溢满笑意的眼神马上蹬鼻子上脸地抱住了瑞士人的腰。

 

“这样你就会听话吗？”瑞士人的手指在他后颈轻轻敲了两下，快要达成目的的小男孩急急忙忙地点头。

 

“比如怎么做？”罗杰另一只手摸上了他的额头，把凌乱的头发拨向一边。

 

“比如……先从亲我开始，”萨沙像只听话的金毛低下头把脑袋蹭进温暖的掌心，从下往上看进那双暖棕色的眼睛。

 

微笑的嘴唇马上印上了他的脸颊，然后是嘴角，“我会试着跟着你的指引，”罗杰的声音在嘴角轻轻震动，他忍不住偏过头，被压在后颈的手摁进一个吻，探索的舌头让他浑身烧起来，充满控制欲的嘴唇封住他细小的叹息。湿润的亲吻声在安静的浴室里让他心跳加速，罗杰的味道充满了整个口腔和鼻腔，他急不可耐地扯下了罗杰的外套，还没完全拉开的拉链把滑下去的外套卡在了腰间。这并不能阻碍他对裸露的皮肤的追求，他把手从T恤的下摆伸进去，探索着对方腰背结实的肌肉。

 

热吻偏移到了他的下巴，舌尖舔过他精心打理的胡子，“下一步？”罗杰虚心地询问着，手摁在他的小腹，大拇指在腰部轻轻按摩。萨沙抓住那只手腕往下推，“继续，做你擅长的——”

 

瑞士人的手腕摆脱了他的控制，手顺着裤腰滑进去满满握住了他，声音里带着笑意，“你知道我不止擅长做这个，”一个吻印在他的耳垂，萨沙配合地偏过头，灵活的手腕上下套弄着，他忍不住挺起腰迎合那只上帝之手的动作。 “我的教育够有爱吗？” 又一个吻落在了腮帮，接着吻到了脖颈，萨沙在嘴唇和手指的关爱下几乎不能集中注意力，他努力咽回马上要溢出的呻吟：“你、你还要努力点——”“像这样？”那只手的动作马上从温柔变得粗暴，手心的硬茧蹭过湿润的前端差一点就让他缴械。他喘息着把头埋在瑞士人的肩窝，“说出来，”温柔的轻吻停了下来，罗杰的呼吸像轻飘飘的蝴蝶翅膀扫过他的耳际。

 

“我——”所有的话忽然被哽住，萨沙一直是个无耻到招人爱的小孩，他可以在新发调戏记者，可以在球场上故意解开主裁的鞋带，当他愿意的时候他可以说出一卡车的甜言蜜语，但是唯独这个时候他什么也说不出来，仿佛一旦把一切都说明白就把自己推到了一个危险而弱势的位置。他在罗杰的脖子里深吸了一口气——罗杰的味道混合着古龙水和香槟——“我很喜欢……你的味道。”

 

“谢谢，”他并没有从瑞士人的声音里听出不满，“但是我并不觉得这种教育方法有什么效果。”罗杰在他头顶亲了一下，“自己把裤子脱了，转过去对着墙。”

 

萨沙咬住嘴唇照做，他很紧张，但更多是期待。棉质的裤子被褪下掉到脚踝，罗杰的手捏住他裸露的胯部，示意他用手扶住墙壁。温暖的手指把他的外套往上推，吻落在他的背上，舌尖顺着脊椎舔下去，水痕在空气中蒸发带来的凉意让他轻轻颤抖。

 

萨沙知道他在等待什么，罗杰的手已经顺着他的尾椎滑到臀部，揉捏着两瓣臀肉，他轻轻地不耐烦地哼出声。

 

“耐心点，这是你在新发上就想要的吗？”大拇指蹭过后穴的褶皱，然后轻轻摁下去，突兀的触感让萨沙倒抽一口气。“这次我会严厉一点，如果你希望我停下，”瑞士人想了一下，“如果你坚持不了的话，说‘volley’。”

 

很要面子的小男孩差点跳起来，“这算是什么安全词！”

 

话音未落他右边的臀瓣就挨了一巴掌，清脆的拍打声在空荡荡的浴室里异常响亮，连带着连皮肤上的痛感都被放大，萨沙惊呼出声，眼眶瞬间湿润起来。

 

“记住你的安全词，现在重复一遍。”

 

“……Volley，”萨沙不情不愿地重复着，“你可能是世界上最差劲的爹地了。”他知道这句话说出口又会遭到体罚，果然又一巴掌打在右臀，火辣辣地叠加在还未褪去的疼痛上让刺激比第一下更强烈，但他倔强地咬住了下唇没有叫出声，但紧接着啪的一下左臀也被毫不留情地打出一个巴掌印，这次并没有用力，瑞士人的手指甚至还在离开时给了他一次安抚式的爱抚，但娇气的小男孩还是哽咽出声，肌肉紧张得浑身都几乎开始轻颤。他不知道下一次击打会落在哪边，也不知道会是多大的力度，强烈的刺激让他紧张和期待，甚至连缺乏关照的性器都硬得胀痛，兴奋地滴下前液。

 

接下来的一巴掌结结实实地打在被格外优待的右臀，皮肤上火辣的灼热感让萨沙一时间感觉不到疼痛，失去支配权的感觉让他恐惧，但情欲却让他甚至开始对下一次击打充满期待，他在痛觉神经终于醒来时颤抖着呜咽，颤巍巍的尾音让他觉得羞耻而色情。他的腰上还有淡淡的晒痕，腰部以上是夏天阳光留下的淡淡的小麦色，腰部以下肤色雪白，被虐待后的紧致的小翘臀泛着红肿像颗水蜜桃。蜜桃的主人双手交叉摁在墙上支撑着自己的体重，一头卷毛抵在手背，肩膀紧张地轻轻颤抖，却倔强地控制着喉头细碎的喘息。

 

“坚强的孩子，”瑞士人的第一个吻恶作剧地落在了还疼得滚烫的臀尖上，亲出纯真的一声脆响，柔软的嘴唇在敏感的皮肤上的触感让萨沙呻吟出声，第二个吻印在他紧张的肩膀，“回头。”

 

萨沙不需要等他说第二次，他撑起自己扭过头去，被拉进一个吻，他的嘴唇和舌尖被粗暴地吮吸蹂躏，肺里的空气几乎被抽干。太多的感官刺激让他的大脑只能凌乱地处理着身体每一处的感觉，全世界都变成了热吻、罗杰蹭过他脸颊的睫毛、捏在他臀部帮他保持平衡的手，还有他兴奋到胀痛的前端。罗杰手掌粗糙地蹭过他臀部的还被烧灼感支配的皮肤，他期待着下一次热辣的痛感，但那只手离开的时间却有点长，下一次接触变成了冰凉湿滑的手指——没有任何预兆和警告，强硬地挤进后穴然后在排斥地抽搐的甬道内深入。他不得不打断那个吻，仰起头喘息着努力找到呼吸的节奏。第二根手指甚至没有等他完全适应就进入他的身体，指尖在内壁火热的肌肉上滑动，扩张的同时找到他的甜点毫不留情地揉摁，疼痛和烧灼被欢愉吞没，他用前臂和手肘在坚硬的墙面上寻找支撑，瓷砖冷硬的触感让他不至于马上被推到极限。

 

“你在进步，”瑞士人在他体内加入了第三根手指，被填满的感觉让他既满足又想要更多，但瑞士人不紧不慢的动作让他要发疯。萨沙知道正确的做法是什么，但他咬着牙努力让声音不那么抖，“瑞士快车什么时候变慢车了？”

 

接下来左臀上狠狠挨了一巴掌让他叫出声，罗杰的手指残忍地蹂躏着他体内的甜区，灼热的痛感让他全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，被撑到极限的内壁肌肉一阵阵地收缩，他被轻而易举推上高潮，胀痛的性器甚至没有得到任何实质性的抚慰。滚烫的液体一阵阵涌出，他的身体无法控制地以同样的节奏抖动着，瑞士人的手指温柔地抽出，扶住他的腰替他保持平衡，滚烫的前端几乎同时挤进了甬道被撑开的入口。

 

“注意你说话的态度，我需要堵住你的嘴吗？”那双在高潮的快乐里失神的眼睛忽然染上了惊恐，瑞士人笑了出来，“别怕，这次就算了。”

 

疼痛、愉悦和强烈的欲望让萨沙无法做太多思考，他向后挺动着臀部试图尽快吞下那根顶在入口不肯前进的性器，但被摁住了腰，他抱怨地轻哼着去抓那只钳制住自己手，下一秒火热的阴茎已经全根没入，被紧窄的甬道饥渴地咬住。他没有精力让自己适应，穴口还在刺激下强烈地收缩，人已经被操到了墙上。他撑在墙上的手臂基本成了摆设，腿软得站不稳，整个人依靠着扶在腰上的手保持平衡。瑞士人的操干既狠又深，硬挺的阴茎毫无保留地蹭过那个甜点，年轻的小男孩被强烈的情欲快感支配，愉悦的感觉像电流一样打过脊椎，一波又一波累积起来让他几乎开始痛苦，他大口喘息着把脸贴在冰冷的瓷砖上保持清醒，一只手握住了自己试图为太多的情欲找到释放的出口。

 

“我说过你可以碰自己了吗，”罗杰的嘴唇在他耳际印下一个吻，声音却冷得让他害怕。他整个人被摁在了墙上，手还没来得及套弄几下就连同另外一只手一起被抓住摁在背后，一根微湿的柔软布料紧紧缚住了手腕——是罗杰的发带。萨沙看不到却被已经被这个事实刺激得轻哼，他急切地向后挺动着臀部，如愿以偿地再次被滚烫的性器贯穿，甜蜜的快感让他头晕眼花，破碎的呻吟和喘息声在持续的操干下变成了哽咽和细小的尖叫。他的睫毛被泪水濡湿，嘴唇在啃咬下变得鲜红肿胀，卷发被汗水黏在前额，臀尖还在火辣辣地疼，但下腹火热的快感一波一波漫上来下一秒就要把他吞没。他口中不自觉地叫着瑞士人的名字，而对方紧紧贴着他把鼓励的吻印在他的脸颊和嘴角，“Daddy——”小男孩的声音半是愉悦半是痛苦，瑞士人的手臂紧紧抱住他的腰，轻轻安慰他，“我在。”

 

一切都温暖甜蜜得恰到好处，安全感在一瞬间爆棚，“我喜欢你——”

 

瑞士人的嘴角在他耳边划出温暖的弧度，“再说一遍，”声音轻而暖让萨沙不能拒绝，“我喜欢你，最喜欢你，”他说得太急有点上气不接下气，瑞士人在他腮帮上轻咬，“慢点，呼吸。”

 

“……喜欢……”一旦开口仿佛根本停不下来，倔强的小男孩表白个没完，爱情的甜蜜和情欲的愉悦纠缠在一起，他说得颠三倒四语法错乱。下一秒他被翻过来，额头和罗杰抵在一起，瑞士人微笑着吻在他鼻尖，“你喜欢谁？”

 

“……你……”萨沙坦诚地回答，一条腿在瑞士人的指引下挂在了对方腰上，紧接着后穴再次被填满，他在又一次深入中失去了呼吸的节奏，还是哽咽着重复着，“是你——”瑞士人奖励地揉捏他的乳尖，亲吻他耳后被汗水浸湿的卷发，“我知道。”

 

“你、不知道，”萨沙的声音埋在罗杰的肩头模模糊糊，“我从来没说过。”

 

“都写在你脸上呢，巡回赛上最诚实的人。”瑞士人的手掰开他的臀肉，再次深入，逼出了一连串细碎的呻吟。

 

“……妈的，”坏脾气的小男孩懊恼地抱怨着，在瑞士人肩膀上留下了一个牙印。

 

“我是不是对你太严厉了？”瑞士人反思着，却完成了又一次抽送，狠狠顶在小男孩的甜点上，巨大的欢愉下萨沙感觉自己像肥皂泡一样飘在空中，只要最后一下就会轻轻炸开回到地面。“没关系的，”他努力完整地说出来，希望鼓励瑞士人继续，哪怕就一次，“你可以——”

 

然而刺耳的手机铃声在这个时候响起来，萨沙像被从美梦中惊醒，他的手被结结实实地绑在背后无法去挂断烦人的电话，罗杰的手伸进了他外套口袋拿出了手机，没错了，屏幕上果然又是尼克那张讨厌的脸。“不要理他，”萨沙嫌弃地撇过头，罗杰却滑向了接听的方向，然后把食指摁在萨沙嘴唇上，对一脸不可置信的小男孩做了个噤声的手势。

 

手机被放在耳边，电话那头嘈杂的背景音说明了尼克的所在，“萨沙？！你还在哪里磨蹭呢？！”巨大的噪音下尼克说话是用喊的，萨沙被吵得心烦意乱，但基于现在的处境他实在没心情和澳洲人纠缠，他敷衍地回答，“马上——”话还没说完那根埋在他体内的阴茎已经抽出一半又用力顶回去，被电话分神的萨沙几乎吃不消，他的后半句话被哽住，仰头靠在了墙壁上，紧紧咬住下唇避免发出声音。而罗杰毫不客气地咬上了他的喉结，在敏感的皮肤上吮出鲜艳的吻痕，引来萨沙细小的哼声。电话那头的人显然很不满意，“兹维列夫你回答问题能不能说全了，即使对你来说这样也很没礼貌好吗！”萨沙抿着嘴唇庆幸夜店的音乐够吵，他用眼神祈求罗杰挂断电话，但瑞士人却对他做了个“继续”的口型。折磨人的动作没有停下来，下一秒他又被顶到了墙壁上，荡漾着水光的蓝色眼睛紧紧闭上，压抑地喘息。瑞士人小幅度地抽送着贴在他另一侧耳边催他快回答，萨沙哽咽着，羞耻和不安全感让一切更火辣，他不能说讨厌这种感觉，心里甚至跃跃欲试，他咬着牙，在尼克开始怀疑电话断线前模模糊糊地颤声敷衍，“马上到，待会再说。”

 

瑞士人这才满意地把电话挂断放在了一边，“好孩子，”他在萨沙嘴唇上印上一个吻，亲出清脆的吻声，“我可以解开你，”他看进那双委屈的蓝眼睛，“但是你这次会乖吗？”已经说不出话的小男孩急急忙忙地点头，讨好地舔吻着瑞士人的下巴。手腕上缠着的布料被粗暴地扯下，一直压在背后的胳膊被解放出来，马上缠在了瑞士人的脖子上。萨沙小幅度地活动着酸涩的手腕，举过一只因为短暂捆绑被勒出红痕的手腕，夸大其词地抱怨着“疼死了”。

 

瑞士人溺爱地在粉红色的勒痕上吻了一下，“只亲一下是不会好的，”萨沙得寸进尺地念叨，被亲了一下的手在瑞士人结实的胸肌上上下其手。“那这样呢，”他涨红的性器被慷慨地握住快速套弄起来，像是要表示诚意一样，瑞士人挺动腰部又一次操进被蹂躏得极度敏感的后穴，萨沙被顶得失去平衡，他低呼着用一只手向后寻找墙壁的支撑，却不慎碰到了花洒的开关，冷水瞬间从两人的头顶喷淋下来。冰凉的水流忽然打在裸露的皮肤上让两人几乎同时抖了一下，后穴滚烫的肌肉在刺激之下紧紧吸住深入的阴茎收缩着，而罗杰却仍然没有停下抽插地动作，挺动着腰一次又一次撞击着那个柔软的点。萨沙被压在墙上，全身都被凉水浇了个透，冷得不由自主地颤抖，而瑞士人的皮肤带给他无限的暖意，一次又一次的深入带来的欢愉像火种顺着脊背一点点烧起来，他几乎忘记呼吸，嘴里轻哼出来的“罗杰”最后变成了一个无声的口型。

 

“我在，”瑞士人的喘息火热而绵密地洒在他的嘴角，“乖，呼吸。”瑞士人的声音足够将他又一次推到顶峰，他抱住对方的肩膀呜咽着，纵欲过度的小男孩已经射不出什么，红肿的前端颤抖着滴下半透明的滚烫液体，快感几乎已经变成了痛楚。他颤抖着，肠道的肌肉以同样的节奏剧烈地收缩吮吸，瑞士人闷哼着再次操进已经不堪折磨的后穴，射在了滚烫的甬道里。

 

萨沙的腿无力的滑下来，一半的体重靠在瑞士人身上，一半抵在冷冰冰的墙面，带着体温的粘稠液体顺着大腿流下，他在兴奋羞耻和冷水的冲击下不住地战栗。瑞士人伸手把水温调高，手指拨开贴在萨沙脸上的湿发。在逐渐温热的水流下，他吻上了那两片粉红肿胀的嘴唇，恢复了体温的小男孩在缠绵的吻里露出一个微笑。

 

“我原谅你了，”萨沙大度地宣布，声音还有点哑。

 

瑞士人露出一个无辜的笑容，“我又做错了什么？”

 

“你刚才说拉沃尔杯最好的时刻是和德约科维奇一起来着。”小男孩撇了撇嘴，“虽然我知道你不是真心的。”

 

“我总不能说是和你，”罗杰把萨沙湿透的外套扯下来扔在地板上，“我应该告诉他们最好的回忆是在哪里？更衣室门口的沙发上？酒店的床上还是洗手间浴室里？”

 

温热的呼吸洒在颈侧，柔软的嘴唇蹭过他的项链，牵动着敏感的皮肤，他几乎能感觉到自己动脉的搏动。萨沙轻轻笑出声，“可以都选上。”

 

瑞士人嘴唇贴在他颈侧低笑，“如果你想让所有人都知道，刚才应该叫大声一点，我相信这个点附近还是有工作人员的。”

 

“……你可真变态，”萨沙低声评价，GOAT礼貌地回了声谢谢。

 

“而且你早就知道了，还要逼着我说，”萨沙一边享受着热水淋浴一边接着指控。

 

瑞士人看进他的眼睛，“其实我确实不太清楚，是从什么时候开始的？”他认真地想了想，“澳网？霍普曼杯？还是去年拉沃尔杯？”

 

萨沙咬着嘴唇，罗杰一定没有翻到过他17岁时候发在Instagram上那条关于RF×Jordan鞋子的帖子，事情从根源上讲可能不太合法。他笑出来，敷衍地摇头，再次用一个吻堵住了瑞士人追根究底的嘴。

 

“你该出发了，”罗杰的手指轻轻摸着他的脸。

 

“陪我去。”巨型小男孩把头塞在罗杰胸口撒娇。

 

“萨沙，”瑞士人关掉水，扯过浴巾帮他擦头发，“你要知道我不能一直陪着你，我参加的赛事比你少，而且以后很可能会更少，很多时候你要一个人——”

 

“我知道，”萨沙打断他，“但是我可以接受。”他当然知道，他才21岁，他会跑遍全世界，幸运的话会拿越来越多的冠军得到越来越好的排名，而已经是史上最佳的瑞士人会在精简的赛程里做到最好，他的每一站安排都会紧张到像是要把每一点时间都压榨出来填满各类活动，即使参加同一站赛事他们在一起的时间也可能并不会太多。但是这对他来说都不是问题，只因为对方是罗杰。再多的问题都不是问题。

 

萨沙享受着瑞士人溺爱的照顾，虽然舍不得离开那只摁在他头发上温暖的手，他还是接过了毛巾，坚定地保证着，“我会证明给你看。”


	8. Chapter 8

在活动的间隙罗杰的手机震动起来，亮起的屏幕显示着萨沙的名字。

 

_——我告诉米沙了_

_——他现在很激动_

 

罗杰笑着回复了他。

——我该在上海躲着他吗？

 

屏幕很快亮起来，

_——他已经在房间里转了一上午了，一会儿骂我一会儿怪你的，我要疯了_

_——是的，你可能得躲着他，不要单独和他见面_

 

罗杰配合地回复了一个惊恐的emoji。

 

小男孩很快开始有担当地安慰他。

_——但是我会保护你的！_

罗杰真心诚意地回复了谢谢，还配了一颗小红心。

 

小男孩回复了一个飞吻。

 

 

过了一会儿手机又亮了起来。

_——你猜米沙刚才说什么了_

藏不住话的小男孩没等他回复，接下来的两条让罗杰笑出了声。

_——他沉默了一个小时，然后忽然走过来对我说：我不敢相信你居然睡到了费德勒！我弟弟酷毙了！_

_——我猜你不用躲着他了_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原计划写一篇6000字以内的PWP，然后现在我们有了一篇38000字的纯洁爱情故事……  
> 虽然写作水平已经差到写有些词需要英译汉再写出来的程度，但我尽力了【  
> Federev我会继续写，后续可能会以一个series的形式发一些短文（PWP），但是有一次在推上看到有人说Sascha像吸血鬼我已经开了个吸血鬼au的脑洞，人为什么总要想一些自己不擅长做的事……  
> 总之非常感谢你们忍受我非常啰嗦的写作  
> 最感谢湿姐和我在深夜飙的那些车，没有你我不会有今天这么黄【


End file.
